The Other Woman
by ElGato44
Summary: Hino Kahoko is a moderately successful violinist living a fairly ordinary life outside of music. But a highly successful businessman is adamant about making it a little more extraordinary, if not difficult.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La Corda D'Oro is property of KOEI and friends. I only own a few characters, so if you don't recognize them they are probably mine.

Names are going to be very weird in this because we are dealing with a few intimate characters and non-japanese characters, so I'll do my best.

Next thing, and this is very important to read. For those reading this and are familiar with how I write, you know that this is not for young kids. This is not for really some adults either. Think of every popular HBO show, except with even MORE porn. That is how I write, and how I am going to write this.

Oh well, now all that's been settled, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hino Kahoko stood upon the outdoor theatre, playing her violin with vigor and speed. The pace was quick and lively, in the form of an Irish jig instrumental, very appropriate for the concert held in Ireland. Then a man took the stage and matched her pace and vigor. Soon, they were playing back and forth in the form of a duel. Well, the piece was called 'Duelling Violins' for a reason. The pace was so upbeat and lively she couldn't help but stamp her feet in time. She tried not to laugh in the middle of playing as her partner was making wide-eyed and joyous faces at her. The man, it was obvious, was just having fun.

As much as concert and prestige musicians may revere Chopin and Mozart pieces more than these tunes, Kahoko tried to figure out why she hadn't tried this style of playing beforehand. She was truly having fun here, outdoors with the lush Irish landscape as the backdrop, the audience eyes wide and energetic, cheering them on as if they were truly battling.

As the number ended, Kahoko drew her bow long across her violin and stopped playing. Simultaneously, her performing partner did the same. Once they ended, there was a gigantic roar of applause and it took a moment for Kahoko to regain her breath. She and her partner bowed, looking on at the massive outdoor audience with pride, relief, and excitement.

In the midst of the waves of applause, the two violinists walked off stage. Kahoko let out a breath. The stage director smiled at her, mouthing, "good job." The orchestra continued with a slow English ballad.

The concert was a charity event, sponsored by several companies and headed by known Irish philanthropist, Bono of U2. Several of world-class musicians participated, playing music from different cultures and countries. The concert was still a ways away from ending, but Kahoko was done for the night. Now she could sit and listen to the rest. She particularly enjoyed the Welsh folk singers that ended the concert with a calming, soothing song.

Finally, the three-hour long concert ended, and it was time for everyone to take a bow. She and her violin partner rushed out on stage with other highlighted performers. They bowed when they step forward, receiving a renewed rush of applause. The performers headed off stage as the lights on the stage dimmed.

The stage director approached her with a broad grin on his face, "That was a fantastic performance, Miss Hino."

"Thank you so much," she said with a bow, but she was busy trying to find one person she was familiar with. Before the concert, she had found a list of performers in the orchestra and she recognized one name and was looking forward to seeing him again. How long has it been since she saw him? Like seven years maybe?

"There are a few of our sponsors who are making rounds to meet a few of the performers," the English stage director said, "Don't be surprised if a few would come across to try steal you for some venue concert, miss."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, but thanks for heads up, Mr. Evans."

Kahoko stepped further backstage and found her violin case and began to put her beloved instrument inside. That was then she noticed that several of the orchestra members were filing in.

"Hino….sempai?" a deep, slow voice came from behind her. She turned and her eyes widened.

"Shimizu?"

She was surprised indeed. She barely recognized her underclassman competition mate from her years in school. Shimizu always commented that he wished to be bigger so he could handle his cello better. He got his wish. He was big. Tall, stocky, but still looked adorable like a teddy bear, rather than a delicate sheep. His face squared out, but his blonde fluffy hair was thick and disheveled on his head, like a cloud. He had prickly blond whiskers on his chin, jaw and upper lip. His shoulders were broad, arms thick. Thick enough that he could no doubt beat Tsuchiura in an arm wrestling match.

Yet he still seemed like a gentle, shy giant.

"My god, Shimizu?"

Shimizu didn't smile much, but the subtle blink of his blue eyes indicated a yes. Kahoko laughed and resisted the urge to hug him, "You have…changed."

Shimizu looked oblivious but responded in a slow tone, "Your sound…has changed."

She was worried. Did little Shimizu not like her music anymore? But the man gave a soft lazy smile.  
"I like it. It has…an energy…that I don't think…you've ever had…before. I wanted…to dance with your violin, but my cello…was in…my lap."

Giggling, Kahoko tried to imagine the soft spoken and slow Shimizu trying to do a quick jig to her violin.

"How did you end up doing the orchestra for this concert, Shimizu? I thought you were part of a quartet back home."

"A phone call. They said…they'd fly me to…Ireland…for free…if I could play…the cello. It seemed like…an easy decision."

Kahoko couldn't help but smile at her former schoolmate. Typical Shimizu. Making things sound so simple.

Suddenly Mr. Evans interrupted them, "Sorry Miss Hino, but the sponsors are here talking to the musicians. If you two would like to talk to them…"

"We'll be here, Mr. Evans. Thank you."

"Thank you," Shimizu said in the best English he could.

Mr. Evans nodded, "Well, a representative from Tillotson Group and Cysco are making their rounds, but a representative from the Yunoki group seems to very interested in your performance."

Kahoko did a double-take, "I'm sorry, what?"

She certainly didn't hear that right. But Mr. Evans didn't clarify, he just glanced over his shoulder, "Here he comes now. Congrats you two."

Kahoko stared wide-eyed at Mr. Evans in disbelief. Even Shimizu looked on in a questioning look, "Did he just say…?"

"I think he did," Kahoko responded staring back at her friend in disbelief.

"Ah, imagine seeing you two here."

That usual cold, fake smiling voice was deep, rich, with a powerful edge. She could see Shimizu's eyes widen a bit, so she turned.

Oh yes. It was Yunoki Azuma. And that young man, who used to have a delicate, perfect body, now had a solid perfect body. He had grown an inch or two since she saw him last, but was still not quite the height of Shimizu. His shoulders and chest filled out more. He had a more athletic build rather than willowy and thin. His features were no longer delicate or boyish, but had hardened into fine chiseled features. He was clean-shaven, but there was a shadow on his upper lip and chin where facial hair was beginning to grow again. His hair was still long, but not as long as it usually was and was combed back into a very executive ponytail. His dark suit was almost as immaculate as the person.

"Yunoki-sempai," Shimizu bowed.

"You did very well Shimizu. And I enjoyed your duet, Hino," Yunoki remained smiling, but it wasn't that sickening fake smile from school. It was more of a sly smile, as if he enjoyed seeing her shock.

"I didn't realize your family's company was a sponsor for this concert," Kahoko asked. Yunoki nodded.

"Yes. We've done charity events like this several times in fact. We aren't a bank, or a major insurance company so naturally we get overlooked, but we still do them."

"Well, that's nice," she replied, but couldn't say anymore as her duet partner, Caleb Gibbs, finally caught up to her.

"Well, lass, that was a fun time don't ya think?" the Irishman gave her a big smile.

Caleb Gibbs was a musician who specialized in string instruments and woodwind, which all coincidentally enough fit the musical history of his homeland. He was also in a folk band. After Kahoko started taking violin seriously, she wanted further instruction rather than memorizing music already written. So she went to Caleb, who lived in Japan doing musical arrangements for ambient and theme records. Gibbs was in his mid thirties and had a similar build and hairstyle as Shimizu. He had messy, thick brown hair and an unkempt mustache and beard and bright pale blue eyes. Back home he was Kahoko's neighbor in the apartment building she lived in and became one of her good friends while she began to tour.

Caleb turned to Shimizu and lightly cuffed the young man on the shoulder, saying in Japanese, "Hey, I'm glad you've kept it up for three hours, Shimizu."

"Hmm? You two know each other?" Kahoko asked staring at the two.

Caleb nodded, "Aye. He'd be my roommate in a few weeks."

"My current roommate…got…married. So I…had to find…another place…to live."

"Oh wow, small world," Kahoko said, smiling as she realized Shimizu would also be her neighbor.

"I'll say," Yunoki said distantly.

Caleb leaned in squinting at the well-dressed young man. His eyes then widened as he realized something, "Well, I'll be. 'Tis a small world. Yunoki Azuma right?"

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Gibbs," Yunoki bowed.

"Jeez, and how do you know him?" Kahoko asked Caleb.

Caleb shrugged, "Oh I knew him when he was a wee lad learning the flute. His old man hired me to teach him. I still say his fingers were long enough he could play piano or guitar well enough."

Yunoki's jaw muscle quivered, briefly. Kahoko, ignoring Yunoki's slight discomfort smirked, "What happened after that?"

"I quit."

Kahoko resisted the urge to laugh, figuring Yunoki's weird bipolarism or his grandmother may have been too much for Caleb.

"I was traveling on tour then," Caleb finished.

Yunoki shook his head at the young woman, "What were you expecting, Hino?"

_Oh, you know what I was expecting, _she thought, resisting a glare.

"This is really weird though. All of us knowing each other," Kahoko commented turning to Shimizu and Caleb then back to Yunoki.

"Well, if you think about it," Yunoki stated, shrugging his solid shoulders, "when you live in a town when half the population has some sort of interest in music and produces some of the best musicians in world, its not that odd of an occurrence."

Kahoko cocked her head, "Hmmm, never thought of it that way."

Yunoki arched an eyebrow and Kahoko stared pointedly at him, daring him to say something smart. She knew he wouldn't; it was essential into maintaining his façade.

"Ey, uhh," Caleb jerked his head towards Yunoki and Kahoko, "I was planning on spending the night hanging out with me new roommate, maybe you'd like to join, Hino."

She turned towards Shimizu and Caleb Gibbs, taking a moment to let his offer sink in, "Yes. Of course. I'd love to."

Caleb smiled, his eyes falling on the businessman, "What about you, Yunoki Azuma? A good time to catch up with old friends. Or do you have to constituents to court?"

Yunoki smirked and glanced over his shoulder, "It depends…"

"Well, I have some true home-brewed Irish whiskey. Yeah, got like seven bottles when I went to Wicklow."

Kahoko's face screwed up in a curious look. Yunoki chuckled, "Alright, where am I to meet you?"

* * *

Kahoko, Caleb, and Shimizu didn't stay long and headed back to the hotel they were staying at. Most of the performers stayed in this hotel. Kahoko went into her room first, before joining Caleb Gibbs and Shimizu Keiichi. Yet she must have missed a memo, because there was a knock on her door and she found Caleb holding two bottles of whiskey, Shimizu at his side.

"You don't need two bottles, Caleb. I've got some wine—"

Caleb laughed aloud, "You, Kahoko, don't know me too well."

The two men entered and it didn't take long for the Irishman to break out a bottle, pouring a very liberal amount of whiskey for Shimizu.

"Maybe this will liven yourself up, boy."

"You are going to be a bad influence on him," Kahoko chided lightly, feeling a small amount of protectiveness towards the younger cellist.

Caleb scoffed, "A little lightning in a bottle won't hurt anyone."

Surprisingly, the whiskey seemed to loosen Shimizu's tongue quite a bit. He sparked up a very silly conversation with Caleb about bagpipes and lutes. As Kahoko stared at the two, her brow furrowed in disbelief, there was a knock at the door.

"Yunoki, you came," she said as she opened the door.

Yunoki smirked, "I did say I would come. I just had to talk to a few people, but I wouldn't miss a chance to see some of my _good_ friends."

"Uh-hunh," Kahoko rolled her eyes before turning to Caleb, "Caleb, I think Shimizu has had enough."

Caleb froze, a guilty look on his face, before turning the bottle of whiskey to his own glass. Yunoki arched an eyebrow, "It seems I just missed the party."

"You have no idea."

Yunoki sat in a chair across from Kahoko, indulging in Caleb's other bottle of whiskey.

"Are you sure you don't want wine, Yunoki?"

"As much as I enjoy a fine glass of wine as the next person, I cannot deny a smooth glass of whiskey."

"See," Caleb pointed to the handsome wealthy man, "this boy gets it."

Kahoko wasn't paying attention. She was more focused on Shimizu, who quieted down, but was rocking back and forth in his seat. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it, turning her attention to the more lucid pair.

"C'mon Kahoko," Caleb said, holding his glass, "Lighten up, my sweet lass."

Yunoki's brow furrowed when Caleb called her by her given name. Of course in his culture, calling someone by their given name was an indication of intimacy, a fact he used to torture said woman. Kahoko was aware of that fact, but since Caleb had a tough time sorting that out when they were touring, she allowed it, knowing full well that Caleb was just being friendly. In return, she referred to him usually by his given name.

"You," she laughed, even as Caleb childishly stuck his tongue out.

Yunoki sat quietly, as Caleb and Kahoko started a friendly spat. He just swirled the golden whiskey in his glass. He nearly missed it when Kahoko asked him question about his business.

"Oh, it's my turn? Well…"

Yunoki answered short and sweet. He was a manager of the overseas aspect of his family's business. It required him to travel frequently, especially within the UK. Recently, after his grandmother fell ill, his father merged with a publishing company that publishes books with high quality photos of art. It helped the Yunoki ikebana side as they needed to produce high quality photographs of their arrangements for portfolios. His eldest sister gave the company a huge stroke of fortune as a few of their arrangements were featured in the MET Museum of Art in New York. So, in short, his family's business was doing very well, better than it has been in years.

Kahoko was impressed, but not surprised at Yunoki's success. She may have endured his teasing when she was young, but it was quite obvious from his flute playing to his high grades that he would grow to be highly successful. He seemed quite confident with success and with his own self. While he wasn't totally peeling off his mask of charm, he didn't seem as fake or inauthentic as he did in school.

Caleb eventually went into detail on how he got Shimizu to be his roommate. Shimizu worked with Caleb a few times on a couple of his arrangements and kept in touch often. As Shimizu said before, his roommate got married and their apartment only had two bedrooms and one bath. They needed an open bedroom for any potential children and Shimizu offered to find another place to live, rather than have the newly weds wander around, trying to find an affordable house.

The night wore on into very early morning and Caleb finally realized that Shimizu's head was resting on his shoulder, mouth open.

"Ah, cripes," Caleb grumbled, "The lad's totally knackered. I better get the poor boy to bed."

He set his glass down and lifted the large young man to his feet. He draped an arm over his shoulder and turned to the remaining two.  
"I'll go take this young lad back to his room. For, gods' sakes, finish up that whiskey. I don't know how much I can pass through customs."

"Do you need any help?" Yunoki asked the bearded man eying Shimizu's obvious lack of coordination.

"Nah, I'm just going to get him to his bed face-down. Thanks, lad."

Caleb left with Shimizu, leaving Kahoko and Yunoki alone.

As soon as the hotel door shut, Yunoki poured himself another glass of whiskey, "He's always been a boisterous man."

"Indeed," Kahoko responded, "I think we should avoid having him and Hihara in the same room, if there was ever an opportunity."

Yunoki smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So," Kahoko started, staring at the man in front of her, "You have changed."

Yunoki stared directly at her, his eyes piercing. His eyes never had been piercing before. At least not to her.

"I have changed before your eyes long before today."

"You mean, back then…?"

Yunoki nodded, "I told you, I never went against my grandmother's wishes until that year. I guess that was the beginning."

He took a swig of his glass, "You have changed too. Your music. Your countenance. I can tell you enjoy yourself a lot more and you have an energy in your music that could rival Tsukimori Len's."

Kahoko flinched when he said that name. Immediately, Yunoki refrained from that subject. He remembered he heard from his sister that Kahoko Hino and Tsukimori Len dated for a bit, but had a falling out.

"You heard about us?"

Yunoki paused, but nodded, "In passing. As much as I love to see you uncomfortable, that is a subject I didn't mean to bring up on purpose."

Surprisingly, Kahoko smiled, "It's alright. I've never thought about it to be honest. I was just focusing on touring the United Kingdom and Ireland. I really love it here."

"Your style fits well here, though I suppose that's due to Mr. Gibbs' influence."

"What can I say? I wouldn't be where I am with my life without him…and no we aren't involved."

"I figured," he said as he lifted the bottle of whiskey towards her. She smiled set her glass down and allowed him to fill it up again.

In the morning, Kahoko stirred as the sun washed over her bed. Her mind was muggy and she wasn't feeling too well, and the sun was causing a vicious headache. She sat up in bed and stretched, her arms falling to her side. Her hand hit something solid on her bed. She turned and found Yunoki Azuma laying face down on her bed, not wearing a shirt, breathing softly.

_Ahhh…shit._

* * *

A/N: Here's the start. 'Duelling Violins' is a musical piece from "Lord of the Dance". Tillotson group is made up, but Cysco is...Cysco...and Bono is Bono. Now that's done feel free to tell me what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: La Corda D'Oro is owned by KOEI and friends.  
Just as a warning, really bad screwing ahead. Yeah Kahoko and Azuma shouldn't be idols to children.

* * *

Chapter 2

This was…bullshit. Well, hey, this doesn't mean anything happened. She couldn't remember anything last night and she was sure she'd remember _that_. They both had a little too much to drink and just collapsed on the softest surface. Yeah, that's it. It's just a coincidence that she was…naked. Well…well…damn. Just because she was naked didn't mean he was…

She pulled back the covers.

…naked, yes, he was definitely naked.

She resisted the urge to scream, even as Yunoki stirred and flipped over onto his back, a satisfied smirk on his face. This made Kahoko even more enraged.

"Wake up you bastard!" she shrieked as she threw a pillow at him. He jerked awake.

"What the-?"

"Get the hell out of my bed!"

Yunoki sighed, "Calm down, I know this looks bad."

"'Cause it _is_ bad! Having sex with you is bad!"

Yunoki, somehow, was chuckling, "That's not what you were thinking last night."

He was fixed with an ice-cold glare and then she started smacking him, "You…are…such…an…asshole!"

Yunoki held up his arms, trying to brace against her strikes, "Calm down, calm down!"

"Gods, we were drunk Yunoki! I don't remember a thing, and I probably didn't use any birth control."

"So get a morning-after pill."

"This is IRELAND," she replied with exasperation, "It's like ninety-eight percent Catholic. They frown upon this sort of thing!"

Yunoki frowned, "I'm pretty sure drunken sex is frowned upon everywhere. And I've seen them sell those pills at the chemist across the street, so there's no need to be fearful of stereotypes."

Kahoko glared at the man in her bed and jumped out of the bed, carrying the sheets over her body. Yunoki quickly grabbed the coverlet and wrapped it over himself.

"Oh, my god. I can't believe this is happening," she actually sounded afraid. "M-maybe it's all a coincidence. M-maybe nothing happened."

She was saying this all to herself and Yunoki shook his head at her ignorance, "Oh, sorry to break it you, Kahoko, but something did happen. All night, by the way."

She whirled around and pointed a strong finger at him, "You shut up—and DON'T call me Kahoko."

"I figured since you were yelling my given name all night, I'd return the favor."

"What part of 'shut up' do you not understand?"

Yunoki shrugged, "I thought you had a good time. I did."

"If I had such a good time, why can't I remember anything?"

She turned away from the man, clutching the sheets tightly around her. Yunoki sighed and crept up behind her, grabbing her shoulders, ignoring as she stiffened. He proceeded to whisper in her ear, "Well, maybe, we should have a little refresher."

She shoved him away with her shoulder.

"Pervert, you don't understand. I'm involved with someone. And even if I wasn't what makes you think I want to sleep with you?"

"Wait, I thought you said you weren't in a relationship with Tsukimori."

"I wasn't talking about him. I'm involved with someone else."

Kahoko could hear him give a sharp intake of breath. Momentarily distracted, she didn't react when his hand gripped her shoulder again and pulled her violently against him.

"Feel familiar, Kahoko?"

"What are you-?" she stopped, when he began grinding against her bottom, making sure she felt his formidable arousal.

"Come on, sweet one," he growled in her ear, holding her straining body close to his, "You've got to remember the best night of your life. I know it was the best night of unbridled passion I've ever had."

His hand traveled down to cup her waist. He violently turned her around, grabbing her wrists. He was smirking evilly, but his eyes shown with childish delight, like a child who got an extra present for his birthday.

"Get off me, Yunoki, or I'll send your sick grandmother your penis in a can," Kahoko growled.

He ignored her and drew closer, his lips barely touching hers. She swallowed as she found this vaguely familiar, including that _thing_ pressing against her abdomen. She turned her face away from.

"You have morning breath," she said plainly. Yunoki laughed.

"Luckily, I don't have sex with my breath then," he ripped off the sheets covering her body and devoured her neck. She squealed and pushed him away, slapping him for good measure.

Yunoki rubbed his jaw, but the smile and spark in his eyes showed he wasn't insulted at all.

"It's going to be that way."

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall.

"Kahoko," he breathed against her cheek. "You don't realize how great we are when we screw each other. You should take it as a compliment. I'm an international businessman, I've had women all over the world and none got my blood pumping as much as you."

She kept her mouth shut, even as she felt his hand travel up her thigh, curving around to the inside. Kahoko sighed, feeling a flash of recollection from last night. Oh, come on. It couldn't have been _that_ good. When he ground against her, she groaned involuntarily, even louder as he licked her collarbone.

"You're a bastard," she said through clenched teeth.

"A bastard who knows what he wants."

_Damn, he always has a comeback._

Without any pretense, he jerked his hips up and entered her.

Her gasp of surprise was loud enough to ring through the hotel room. Kahoko's eyes widened. _My god, this was…_

Yunoki's lips split in a grin as he jerked his hips upward into her again and again and again. The movements were jerky and rough, her back and head banging against the wall. Trying to fight back, she clawed at his shoulder, making deep red marks. She strained against his thrusts and looked at him with ferociousness.

"See…" he breathed. "You love it…goddammit!"

"Go…fuck…yourself…Yunoki."

He chortled, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist. With this he went deeper, deep enough to throw her off. She arched her head back.

"Dear…sweet…"

"I know, Kahoko…it's…fantastic."

Their breaths became louder and louder, spurring each other on, like it was a contest on who can pant louder.

As for Yunoki, he hadn't quite fully recovered from last nights' romp and he was feeling that he was quickly nearing his end. Now he had to fight with his stamina _and_ Kahoko. It was thrilling.

Kahoko noticed that his thrusts were becoming erratic and even more unrestrained, and she could see the vein in the middle of his forehead bulging, his teeth clenched. Pissed, she grabbed Yunoki's ear.

"You are not going to finish without me, jackass!"

Yunoki didn't have a retort; he just threw his head back and roared, veins popping in his neck.

"Then come already!" he ground through his teeth.

He was becoming frustrated, so frustrated he pulled her away from the wall and wrestled her to the floor. Her back and head smacked against the floor and Yunoki's apology came out as a curse. Still jerking inside her, he managed to sit himself upright on his knees. He leaned over and pulled her to him, bending his head down and scraping his teeth against her chest and breast.

Kahoko's brain was trying to separate the two sensations, but she couldn't. Her mouth was open as intense feelings filled every nerve ending.

"Come on, Kahoko…come on."

He bit at her nipple and finally, she _came._

She came quietly on the outside, but on the inside, she tightened around him. Really tight. He felt like she was trying to suffocate his member.

It felt too good.

With a shaky cry he pulled out and spilled himself all over the floor.

Yunoki fell to the floor beside her, exhausted, his sculpted chest heaving.

Kahoko breathed out, the aftershocks of her orgasm still quaking her body, "Wow…"

"I told you, Kahoko. Fantastic, wasn't it?"

She refrained from saying anything, knowing full well that whatever she said would stroke his ego.

"We are going to hell," she whispered to herself.

"Well," Yunoki breathed, turning on his side, cupping her waist, "What say that this becomes a recurring sensation?"

She answered by giving him a swift knee to his sensitive area. He cried out and curled himself up into a fetal position, coughing against the pain. Kahoko stood up and stepped over him.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and when I get out of that bathroom, you'd better make yourself scarce."

She added, "DON'T watch my ass as I walk away."

* * *

A/N: Really, really, bad sex that, apparently its' good. Warned y'all. But stayed tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: La Corda D'Oro belongs to KOEI and friends. With the exception of a few OCs, I don't own anything of this.

* * *

Chapter 3

Azuma was exhausted when he landed home, so exhausted that he let his mind wander into feelings. He had the best sex of his life in Ireland, then, bad sex the morning after the incident, and what's worse is that he _admitted_ it to the very person. So now Hino Kahoko had leverage over him. No, no, she didn't. She was in the same boat. She said she was involved with someone. As much as she never was a brilliant person to begin with, she had to be smart enough to be trying to prevent what happened in Ireland to be leaked out. And she has to know that an affair like that being known would be detrimental to his and his family's reputation.

There goes that word again. Reputation. The one word that will define his life until his death. Of course, all his family cared about reputation, but knowing his father and brothers, they too have problems with self-control.

As the car entered his neighborhood, he found that his breath was shallow. He never could explain it. Every time he got back from an overseas trip, he found he had a shortness of breath. It was like he was anticipating something or he was anxious. Fear, maybe? No, it couldn't be.

He returned home and opened the door, removing his shoes at the doorstep.

"I'm home!" he called to the household, hearing the door to the living room slide open. His sister, Miyabi, beamed warmly at him.

"Welcome back, Azuma," she said, giving him a hug. Azuma hugged back, his smile still broad. Another woman entered, wearing a yukata.

"Welcome back, husband," she said brightly, allowing him to gently embrace her and kiss her on the cheek.

"It's good to be back, Astuko," he said gently.

Atsuko, his wife, was a young woman of a prominent, traditional family. She was the girl his grandmother chose for him, and to him, she was the best choice of all his fiancee candidates. Even when he decided to reveal his a portion of his two-faced attitude, this woman was still very accepting of him.

She was pleasant, kind, beautiful and his father once said she had a body that could birth an entire army. Funny enough, as soon as he said that Azuma's mother promptly threw a bean paste bun at his head telling him to "stop it."

There was some truth to what his father had said. Atsuko's body was the textbook example of a great childbearing body, a kind of body the kings of ancient civilizations thirsted for. She had large breasts, thick hips, and pleasant and soft curves. So, yes, Atsuko was built for motherhood, which would be practical to bring forth more Yunoki offspring.

They had not been married for very long, so none had come yet, but Azuma was sure someone in his family would soon start to pressure him into having children.

"How was Ireland?" Atsuko asked.

"Wonderful," he answered with as much enthusiasm he could muster. Well…it was true for one particular reason. "The concert was very well received."

"Well, that's good," Miyabi said. "Might I ask how much was raised?"

"You can, but I can't really give you an accurate estimate yet."

"Why don't you relax, Azuma, and I'll get you some tea," Atsuko said before leaving for the kitchen.

He didn't move and watched her go. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes as his thoughts jerked back to Ireland.

"Are you alright?" Miyabi asked, noticing his discomfort.

He sighed and shook his head, "Yes, I'm just tired from the trip."

Then he drew closer, lowering his voice, "There was no incident when I was gone, was there?"

Miyabi shook her head, "No, she was perfectly fine. She was in very good spirits."

"Good."

As much as Atsuko looked to be pretty put together physically and mentally, she had a very weak constitution. Her immune system was the bane of her existence and she had frequent visits to the hospital. As sickly as Atsuko was, for reasons unknown to him, she wasn't sour about it.

As for Azuma, when he first realized her delicate condition, he tried to coldly say to himself that he was given a faulty product, but he couldn't bring himself to be such a heartless person. But it did make things difficult for him when he had to leave on business trips.

"Thank you for caring for her, again," he said to his sister, "You shouldn't have to keep coming here-"

"Don't be silly," Miyabi laughed. "I don't mind. Really, I don't."

Azuma wet his suddenly dry lips and stared down at the floor. Miyabi rubbed his shoulder, "Are you sure you are okay?"

He nodded, inhaling sharply, "Yes. I am."

She hesitantly nodded, "I'll go help Atsuko with the tea. You can go get changed."

That evening, Miyabi stayed for dinner, but left soon afterwards, leaving Azuma and Atsuko to unpack. Azuma was exhausted from the trip and Atsuko never stayed up very late, so they both went to bed at a relatively decent hour.

"I think your sister is seeing someone," Atsuko said as her husband crawled into bed next to her.

Azuma paused, "What makes you say that?"

"Oh it's just the little things, I can't be a hundred percent sure, but she sure seems to be very upbeat lately."

Azuma shook his head, "And then I have to be the bad guy and tell her that she has to be aware of an arranged marriage."

"You don't have to be that guy."

"But I do. I rather it be me to tell her than my grandmother. But Miyabi should know this already."

"I'm sure she does," she said laying her head on the pillow. "But why not let her live a fantasy for the time being."

She said that so casually turning on her side, leaving Azuma to stare at her.

_A fantasy…we could all use a diversion I suppose._

Azuma laid his head down, staring up at the ceiling. As much as he was tired, he couldn't fall asleep. He tried to concentrate on his wife's even breathing, hoping that would lull him to sleep. Furrowing his brow he turned to Atsuko, propping himself on his elbow. He rested his hand gently on the curve of her hip.

"Atsuko," he called softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you awake?"

The woman turned on her back to face him. He could see the concern on her face, illuminated by the moonlight, "Is there something wrong, dear?"

"No, I just…" he paused, staring down at her expectantly, "I was just wondering if you are up to…"

He left his sentence unanswered but he pulled himself closer to her body, letting his hand travel up her rounded hip to her side. Her sharp intake of breath indicated she understood what he wanted. With a nod, she received him.

Not much else was said as Azuma crawled on top of his wife, hand cupping her large breast, kissing her on the lips, then chin, then neck. Moving clothing aside, he slid inside her slowly. It was like clockwork when it came to lovemaking with his wife. Same pace, same routine. Not that it wasn't pleasurable. He got it up just fine. It was just that with his wife's delicate situation, Azuma couldn't diverge from the slow stagnant thrusts.

It didn't much matter, as his wife seemed to enjoy herself, whispering his name in his ear. Azuma bit his lip, his mind thinking back to the way Kahoko cried out his name. She had said it with such fierce passion that he remembered he struggled not to come then. When Atsuko said his name, it was a whisper, a gasp and always, Azuma staggered from pleasure but mostly fear that he was being too rough or hurting her. His mind had to be aware of at least two things when having sex with Atsuko, but with everyone else, he only needed to focus on his own power, his own pleasure. He could just let loose.

His mind quickly came back to the present as, quite suddenly, he came inside Atsuko. He swallowed and breathed, giving a few more thrusts for good measure, before moving off of his wife. She responded with a sigh that he wasn't sure what it meant. Atsuko reached over and squeezed his hand. He didn't squeeze back and just remained on his side of the bed.

* * *

Kahoko opened the door to her refrigerator and pulled out some Brie cheese and placed it on her kitchenette bar, next to her small platter of crackers. She checked her clock. It was almost 10 at night. With everything set up, she headed towards her large living room and reached for her phone on the coffee table. She checked to see if she had any messages.

None.

Put off, she sat in her leather chair and turned on some soft music on her stereo with her remote. She was desperate for anything to keep her mind off of what happened in Ireland. A total and utter mistake. What in the world was she thinking? Having sex with the demon boy Yunoki, no less. That guy was probably laughing his ass off at having another notch in his belt.

Gross. Even as she thought that, she had a very vivid image of Yunoki Azuma undoing his belt with tight flicks of his wrists, pulling his pants down and...

_Oh, fuck you, brain. Fuck you._

She knew she couldn't ignore what had occurred and she had a really bad feeling that Yunoki wasn't going make her forget either. He sounded way too passionate, way too thrilled when he slept with her. It's like he found a priceless discovery. It was weird seeing him so excited. He was sort of…childish.

All that aside, there was the very big problem of sleeping with him when she was…

There was a buzz at her door.

_Speaking of which…_

She pressed the intercom button, "Yes?"

"Kahoko, it's me…" a male's voice responded.

"Come on up," she said.

About a minute later, there was a knock at her door. Kahoko opened the door to her apartment. Ousaki Shinobu was on the other side, holding his sleeping five-year-old son.

"Hey," he whispered, a little breathless, "Sorry I'm late."

"Not a problem," she whispered back, trying not to wake the little boy as she closed the door behind Shinobu.

"I had to pick Nobuo up from his mother's and I thought I'd drive him around until he fell asleep. Do think I could…?"

"Oh, yes," Kahoko responded, "You can put him in the spare room, as usual."

Shinobu gently placed his son on the guest bed, brushing his hand through the boy's auburn hair.

"Good night, little man," Shinobu whispered gently.

Kahoko smiled at her boyfriend's actions toward his son. Kahoko had heard that after he left college, Shinobu went to Vienna for a while, but then returned home. Shortly afterwards, he became involved with a young woman, but, apparently, one night Shinobu and his girlfriend lost control and as a result Nobuo was conceived. As hard it was to believe that sweet, gentlemanly Shinobu could make that mistake, it was true. Shinobu wanted to marry the woman for the sake of propriety, but they figured that it wouldn't work out at that moment in time, since the two had very different goals.

Not that having a child was a problem for him. Kahoko knew that Shinobu would be a good father, and he was. Sweet, patient, and attentive, she couldn't think of a better man to have children with. She, on the other hand, was nowhere near ready for kids, or marriage for that matter. Regardless, Kahoko tried to be pleasant and affectionate towards Nobuo, but the boy was painfully shy around her and wasn't quite comfortable staying the night at her apartment when Shinobu stayed over.

The bespectacled man softly shut the door to the guest bedroom and turned to her with a relieved sigh.

"Thank you for being so patient," he said, running a hand through his red hair.

Kahoko took his hand and squeezed it.

"I was just worried that something happened."

"I should have called," Shinobu said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it," Kahoko said as she went into the kitchenette and opened the kitchen cabinet and placed two wine glasses on the bar and poured red wine in the glasses.

"Help yourself to some Brie and crackers."

Shinobu smiled, "Cheese, crackers, and wine. I can't think of a better choice for a nice quiet night."

"Don't jinx it," Kahoko said handing him a glass, "You never know when Mr. Gibbs will come barging in that door."

He laughed and took a sip. Kahoko took the tray of cheese and crackers and her wine and walked towards the living area, placing the small amount of food on the coffee table. Shinobu sat next to her on her couch.

"How was Ireland?"

"Fantastic," she answered, trying to hide any sort of discomfort by drinking her wine. "I wish you were able to play with us."

She really did. That way Yunoki would have thought twice about attempting to do…whatever he did.

Shinobu shook his head, "I do too, but I was very happy to participate in the symphony for the children's concerts."

"I guess we both did our service for the world."

Shinobu nodded.

"I suppose if Gibbs was your partner, he was exceedingly excited to be playing his style in his homeland."

"Indeed, Shinobu," Kahoko said laughing. "I'm not going to lie, he's one of the most exciting people I've done a duet with. Not that I don't enjoy playing with you."

"Mr. Gibbs has an energy that I do not have, and some days I envy it."

Shinobu took a deep swig of his wine. Concerned, Kahoko reached over and squeezed his thigh.

"You'll never guess who'll be his roommate in a few weeks," she said trying to change the subject.

"Who?"

"You remember Shimizu Keiichi?"

Shinobu gave her a bewildered look, "That weird little boy that kept staring at me strangely? He's living with Gibbs?"

Kahoko nodded, a grin on her face.

"Wow," Shinobu poured himself another glass of wine. "I wonder how that's going to turn out. Two geniuses living together? I mean when you were in school, Tsukimori and Tsuchiura fought constantly and they were in separate sections of the school."

Kahoko shrugged, "Shimizu is non-confrontational, and Gibbs can't stay angry at anyone for very long. Especially after you give him some brandy."

"A match made in heaven."

Kahoko nearly snorted in her glass as she could see Shinobu couldn't even comprehend. She couldn't resist at making one more fact known.

"You haven't seen Gibbs' duck."

"Are we talking about an actual duck?"

Kahoko was thankful the lights were dim, else Shinobu could see the slight blush on her face.  
"Yes, Caleb has an actual duck for a pet."

"What's it called?"

"Duck."

"Just-?"

"Duck."

"Hrm…"

"Yeah," Kahoko said smiling in her glass. "For someone who can be so creative with music, he has no imagination when it comes to names."

Shinobu laughed lightly, "At least it's just a duck. Imagine I named Nobuo 'boy'."

"I thought your ex named him?"

"She did. Just presenting a situation."

Shinobu noticed that her glass was empty and he lifted the bottle about the refill it, when Kahoko stopped him.  
"No, no, that's enough for me, thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sure," she nodded, resting her glass on the table. She learned her lesson from the trip. She wanted to remember whatever happened in the morning. Which brought her to one thing…

She scooted closer to him and he instinctively draped an arm around her and pulled her to him. She rested her head against his shoulder. Placing his own glass on the table, Shinobu eased back against the couch.

They sat in silence, their breathing filling the room. Kahoko felt a pleasant thrill as his thumb gently stroked the skin on her arm. At least her boyfriend was a romantic, and way too sweet for his own good.

Finally, she broke the silence, suggesting softly, "Do you want to go to bed?"

She could feel Shinobu's body tighten, but he replied, "Yes, you know I would."

They've done this several times before. They've gone to bed and started kissing and touching and cuddling. As soon as they were in their undergarments, Shinobu removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. He paused from his attentions to her body to pull out a packet from the drawer of the bedside table.

Shinobu was always cautious about sex, because he had first-hand experience on what could happen when someone was careless. He slipped on the condom and returned to kissing her. His lips were soft; everything about him was gentle. At least it started gentle.

Shinobu ended their foreplay with a hesitant thrust. His movements were fluid, but tight. They kept each other close, Shinobu breathing in her ear.

"Kahoko," he breathed softly, his breath against her cheek.

Kahoko stroked his back, trying to move with him, but finding she wasn't patient enough. He was slow and way to even and she wanted to be just a tad faster, a tad more…something. They were on different paces, for the first time since they started a physical relationship.

"Shinobu," she started to ask him to go faster, but just her whispering his name was enough to bring him over the edge. He groaned in her ear, ending with soft gentle thrusts, as if it was a last ditch effort to give her ultimate satisfaction.

He rolled off her and headed to the bathroom remove his condom. Meanwhile, Kahoko propped herself against her pillow, feeling put out. She couldn't explain what happened. Shinobu nearly always satisfied her, particularly with gentle foreplay. She felt an emotional connection to him when they made love, but for some reason, tonight, it wasn't enough.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he came back into the room. He got back into bed, guilt and worry in his eyes.

"That's…I'm sorry," he said again, unable to specifically say what he was apologizing about.

Feeling guilty for several things, she leaned over and rubbed his t-shirt covered shoulder, "It's alright. It happens to everyone."

Shinobu still refused to look at her and scratched the back of his head.

"It's just I may have had too much to drink, or perhaps I was more tired than I thought or…."

He gave another defeated sigh, "…I don't know."

"It's okay," she said again, pressing on his chest to get him to lie down. "Let's just go to bed, alright?"

Shinobu eased back into the bed, relaxing as Kahoko nestled in close to him, laying her head on his chest.

As quickly as her boyfriend fell asleep, she stayed awake, feeling the expected guilt wash over her. She thought she could ignore it, call it a one-time thing, but straight down to the core, she couldn't ignore that she had an affair. An affair with Yunoki Azuma. She thought that making love with Shinobu would help her forget that but it just made it worse. She hated to compare sex between the two because it was completely different situations. One was just a bout of mistaken drunken passion, the other involved someone she was emotionally attached with.

_Yunoki, why must you still make life so hard for me?_

In high school, she quickly go used to his teasing to the point that it didn't bother her. But _this_ bothered her.

Having a night freakishly great sex with Yunoki Azuma really bothered her.

* * *

A/N: That's all I got so far so...it may be a bit before a I update, but I will update...I think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own characters, likenesses, yada yada yada. Also, if you haven't figured it out already, this is smut so...yeah. If it bothers you, don't say I didn't warn you

Chapter 4

A few days after returning from Ireland, Yunoki got back to the usual grind, sitting in his large office, getting conference calls and issuing paper work. The only thing that made this moderately interesting was that his older brother left him to go over the financial reports.

His secretary knocked on his door.

"Yes," he looked up from his computer.

"Your brother is on line one and I have the publishing files for you."

Yunoki sighed, "Thanks, you can place them here."

The secretary did so and before she left, Yunoki called her back, "Can you possibly do me a favor?"

His secretary smirked and gave him a pointed look, cocking her head and arching her brow.

"Can you scare my brother off? I'd rather not deal with him right now."

The secretary sighed, "Alright, Mr. Yunoki, but this has got to be the last time. I'm running out of things to scare him with."

"Do your best, then."

When the secretary left, Azuma ran a hand over his eyes. He got out of his chair and looked out at the city skyline that could be seen clearly from his window. Watching the city from his perch wasn't enough. He needed a game.

* * *

Kahoko usually never hummed while doing housework, but she found herself doing just that while scrubbing the table top of her kitchenette. She had spent the past few days enjoying Shinobu's company, especially when they took his son to the zoo. It was pleasant as it always was with him and the quiet nights were relaxing and comfortable. Kahoko hadn't had a week like that in a while. While nothing of impact happened between her and her boyfriend, it was enough of a break after a tour.

When her cell phone rang, she immediately dropped what she was doing to answer, hoping it was Shinobu.

That feeling was fleeting, as she didn't recognize the number. Still, she answered, with a press of a button.

"Hello?"

_"Hello…Kahoko."_

Her stomach dropped and her face went red hot at the same time.

"Yunoki," she growled.

_"Tsk, tsk. Show some decorum…"_

"How the fuck did you get this number?"

_"I was sitting in my office and something about the view here reminded me of you."_

"Uh huh, but there's still the question of how the fuck you got my number."

_"I'm calling to extend a truce."_

"A truce on what?"

_"Okay, you got me, I'm here to invite you here to my office. You know, order some yakisoba sandwiches or something, and we can talk about what happened."_

"No."

_"Yes."_

"No."

_"I'll never know when I'll have an opportunity to do this. So I warn you not to try my patience."_

"Your patience!" Kahoko screamed. "What about my patience!? All I want to do is to forget what happened."

_"Kahoko…"_

"You have three seconds to have a legitimate reason to continue this conversation or I'm hanging up," Kahoko said, secretly wondering why she didn't hang up the phone in the first place.

_"Listen. And listen carefully because this is the only time I'm going to admit this. I have been thinking about you. Fondly actually."_

Kahoko paused. She didn't miss the odd, yet very real tone in his voice as he said it. Still she had to be crazy. There was no way she was going to be in a room alone with Yunoki again. Flashes of that night filled her mind. True, their romp in the morning after was bad but urgent; it did spark a memory of her night of passion. And at this point, she hated thinking about it every time she and Shinobu made love. Her guilt was enough without the constant reminder.

_"Kahoko?"_

Yunoki's voice on the other line interrupted her thoughts.

"Yunoki," she said evenly, "We will discuss this only, but if you're supposed to be working, I don't think me going to you office is the best choice-"

_"Dinner then."_

"What?"

_"Dinner. I'll take you out to eat and we'll talk about it. You have nothing going on this evening right?"_

Although her initial reaction was to just hang up, she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine."

_"Good. Meet me at Le Café du Hoke downtown at 7."_

"Wait, hold on—"

There was a beep and the line went dead.

* * *

Le Café du Hoke was a French cuisine restaurant downtown. The last time Yunoki took Kahoko to a fancy restaurant like this was when they were in high school. She couldn't eat much, not comfortable letting someone pay for such an expensive meal. She knew she couldn't stomach a great meal of clams and scallops now. She didn't want to eat, she just wanted to have her talk with Yunoki and leave, hopefully to never see that man again.

Kohoko entered the place and told the maitre d' that Yunoki was expecting her. She was directed to a table in the far corner, exquisitely lit by candles.

There was Yunoki Azuma, dressed in a dark suit, his long hair tied back, the light from the candles making interesting shadows on his chiseled face. He was one of those devilishly dashing gentlemen that females could never resist, especially when he smiled.

But Kahoko knew better. Well…maybe not. She did, after all, did bite from the forbidden fruit and had sex with him.

With a disgruntled look, she sat down at the table.

"Wine list, madame?" the maitre d' placed the list up on the table.

"Thank you," she replied, but didn't look at the list. Her face was on the handsome man in front of her. Yunoki wasn't fazed by the disapproving stare the red head was giving him.

"The Merlot is fabulous here," Yunoki said in a husky voice.

"Surely remember the last time I had wine in your presence."

"Fondly," he replied with a smile.

Kakoho rolled her eyes, "You wanted to talk."

"Yes, after we eat-"

"No, we are talking right now."

"Fine."

But the waiter arrived, "Good evening, have you decided on what you would like?"

"I would like a Sherry and give the lady a Merlot."

"No! No Merlot, a water is fine," Kahoko interjected sternly.

But Yunoki was adamant, "Something lighter or white. Your best Chardonnay."

He stared at his date with a piercing gaze and said in a low voice, "I insist."

Kahoko's lips thinned into an almost unbearably thin line and she barely registered when the waiter whispered, "Coming right up."

Kahoko calmly told herself to not show weakness, to be like she was in school. Take his insults and harassment in strides and it will be less effective. Deprive him of his kicks. The only problem was, she had something else that gave him his kicks.

"Are we going to just get this over with?" Kahoko said impatiently, taking a sip of her water.

"Not until dinner starts. I'm taking you out, Kahoko. It will be a lot easier if we just relax."

She nearly bit her tongue. For once, Yunoki made sense. Being defensive was getting them nowhere. Just bide time, relax, and they could just talk about it without having it hanging over their heads.

The waiter returned with her Chardonnay. He took their orders and left them in silence. They agreed they wouldn't talk about the incident until their meals arrived, but she didn't know what else they could talk about.

"So, er, do you know how much the concert raised?" Kahoko asked, trying to ease into light conversation.

Yunoki paused, taking a sip of his wine.

"I haven't gotten any official figures yet, but I would say upwards of 11.4 million euros."

"That's good."

"Indeed. Having talented musicians helped tremendously."

Kahoko flinched as his voice dipped to a liquid low and she swallowed trying not to let the flush in her face become noticeable. She tried to calm herself by drinking her wine.

"So, has Shimizu moved in next door yet?"

"No," she glad at the topic change, "he doesn't move in with Mr. Gibbs until next week. Chances are I will help him move in."

Yunoki nodded, his golden eyes staring directly into hers. She averted her gaze and took another sip of her wine.

The waiter returned with their meal and Kahoko busied herself with eating her dinner. Yunoki took great amusement at seeing her avoid the issue. Kahoko stopped her eating, realizing that the food was good and no doubt would be better when eaten slowly. She couldn't explain why she was so nervous to this extent. Her own thoughts were fuzzy so she had to pray the Yunoki would make the first move.

"It's good food, isn't it," he said.

"Y-yes it is good," Kahoko stopped and took a deep breath and said flatly looking right at him "Look Yunoki, thanks for the meal and I'll gladly pay for it, but I think I should just go."

She made to scoot out of her chair when Yunoki grabbed her wrist. Kahoko froze and looked at the man holding her wrist. He wasn't smirking, smiling, or pulling any fake appeals. He looked at her directly and said, "Sit. Please."

How could she refuse? She wasn't going deny him now that he was being serious. So, Kahoko sat back down, downing the rest of her wine.

"I said we needed to discuss this and that's what I intend to do," he continue.

"Again, what is there to discuss? We can't just…"

She stopped herself as she sank a little in her chair, "We can't ignore it can we."

"We could try, but it won't solve the problem."

"Closure, we need closure."

Yunoki sighed, "You know, I think we may be embracing this the wrong way."

"How do you mean?" Kahoko sounded more wary than confused.

"We are viewing this as too much of a big of a deal. Things like this…happen. Especially to people like us."

"What? Drunks and oversexed pigs?"

Yunoki laughed. Rich and deep. His smile of amusement true, "No, Kahoko. A young woman in her sexual prime and well…a man who had felt lonely on such a long trip."

"I know you loved it so much," Kahoko responded, looking at Yunoki incredulously. "But that doesn't take away the moral guilt that I have. I have a boyfriend and…"

"I see that perhaps he is neglecting your needs."

Kahoko shook her head, "Don't kid yourself. He fits all my stability needs, emotional and supportive needs."

"But not sexual."

"Sex doesn't define a good relationship. And you will never be truly happy if you don't realize that."

"But _something's _missing. That is why you agreed to round two."

Kahoko didn't say anything. She wasn't angry at Yunoki, mostly because she knew that he was wrong about her relationship with Shinobu.

"I'm not saying your relationship with your boyfriend is bad. You would know more about it than I would," Yunoki said, his voice losing its usual confident edge. Now it was his turn to take a final swig of his wine, "For all I know this man will be the man you will marry and have children with."

This caused Kahoko to flush. That was jumping the gun, but she felt odd thinking about having Shinobu's children at this point in their relationship. It was obvious that Yunoki had the wrong idea about her relationship with their former senpai. And the fact that he knew so little of relationships in general made Kahoko believe that Yunoki was in fact very, very, lonely.

But the thought occurred to her. Has Yunoki ever been in a serious relationship before? Or was he just living life from fling to fling? He certainly seemed the type who would rather sleep with every beautiful woman he laid eyes on than settle down and think about staring and supporting a family. A "player" he was. Yet Kahoko truly wondered if he was satisfied with his lifestyle...whatever it was.

Yunoki pinched the bridge of his nose, his brow furrowed. Kahoko never seen him so distressed or uncertain and she wished she had more wine to drink to occupy her thoughts.

Kahoko cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortably awkward and heated. She glanced around trying to find a way to continue with the conversation. Maybe Yunoki needed a breather. Kahoko excused herself and headed to the powder room. She didn't notice Yunoki's questioning gaze. Kahoko entered the powder room, a lush carpeted room with a large vanity, couches, changing stalls and a few toilet stalls. She braced herself on the ledge of the vanity, inhaling. Once she got a hold of herself, sure that the wine was not affecting her, she stared at her reflection. What was she thinking? Why was she feeling unbearable sympathy towards Yunoki? Yes, she pitied his perceived situation, but his expressions when he struggled to say what he was feeling...What was she anticipating? Kahoko began double guessing herself. Maybe she wasn't that all satisfied with her situation with Shinobu...

_Oh shut up, Kahoko. You really like Ousaki Shibobu. Plus he's a waaaaay better man than Yunoki Azuma will ever be._

She shook her arms, relaxing her shoulders, breathing steadily in. Okay, no more wine. It's no use to freak out. Just go back out that door and continue with their conversation.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door to the powder room open. She thought it would be another woman, but to her surprise it was a tall man.

"Yunoki! What are you doing here? You can't be here," she said, bracing herself against the counter, stunned to see him, especially with his face set in a serious expression, his eyes burning. He moved in measured resolute steps directly towards her.

"What the hell are you-"

She was cut off as Yunoki's hands flew to her face, both hands on her cheeks, and his lips devoured hers.

She was stunned momentarily, the impact making her knees tremble. Once she realized that she was in the very situation she was avoiding, she pressed her hands against his chest, trying to push him away.

"What? Are you insane?" Kahoko whispered, her cheeks flushed. She lost her conviction, even as Yunoki's hand went to the back of her neck and he gave her another deep, and furiously passionate kiss.

His lips moved over hers, pressed firmly against her lips. She could taste the wine on his lips and breath. It was tangy, sweet, and most of all, warm. Kahoko was sure Yunoki probably could taste her wine on her lips as well.

Slowly as her mind restricted itself to only what her senses were feeling, her hands drifted down his firm chest. She moaned into his mouth and then they broke apart. His grip on her shoulders tightened as he pulled her into the handicap stall.

Before she could say anything, he devoured her lips again, only stopping to gasp, "I'm not sorry."

"I figured you wouldn't be," was all she replied feeling his hands ride up the hem of her dress. Yunoki buried his face in her neck, nipping at her skin. Her nails scratched against the fabric of his suit, as his fingers reached her underpants.

Before he went further, he pulled away, his other hand pressing her hard against the stall door, while the hand that was up her dress reached in his pocket. With some frantic wriggling, he pulled out a small packet. Before she could see what the packet was, he devoured her lips once more. She heard a tight clinking and the sound of a zipper being undone as Yunoki undid his belt and unzipped his pants.

Just knowing what that sound meant caused a reaction in Kahoko. Her body flushed and tingled with more than pleasant sensations, oblivious to him slipping his condom on. She gasped as he took them hem of her dress and pushed it up her hips. Yunoki rubbed his hips against her underwear-covered niche, which elicited a groan from her. Kahoko never thought she could be this frustrated at being so close, but only a thin layer of cloth separating her from her current desire.

Yunoki leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It was gentle and soft, a steep contrast to what the rest of his body was doing. It only served as a distraction as he pushed her underwear aside and thrust into her violently. Kahoko gasped aloud feeling his member fill her. Her head drifted back, hitting the stall door. She couldn't recover as Yunoki rotated his hips, before going in deeper. Words died in her throat but she managed to wrap her legs around his waist.

He thrust into her in slow measured paces at first, but he sped his pace and her breathing became rushed. As quiet as the bathroom was, it was quickly drowned by their breathing and the smashing against the door. Yunoki hastily groped her breast, shifting her weight mostly on the door, but before he resumed his copulating the door to the powder room opened. They froze, hearing a woman go to a nearby vanity. Kahoko stared directly in Yunoki's eyes in fear. His brow furrowed and he covered her mouth with his hand. To her horror, he continued to move. Slowly, and deeply.

He moved powerfully enough to create blinding sensations. She tried to hold herself still, withholding screams of pleasure as he positioned himself to hit that hidden spot. She tried to suppress her cry as her pleasure exploded into finality. Her quakes were jerky and unmanageable, but Yunoki held her close, cradling her as she managed to ride out her orgasm. Once she recovered enough to open her eyes, she looked up at him. They were silently staring at each other, Yunoki's eyes looking deeply into hers. It was then after seeing Yunoki's apprehensive expression, that Kahoko believed they reached a silent understanding. There was no going back.

They heard the woman snap her purse close and leave the room. Yunoki released her and pulled out of her. Kahoko did her best to straighten herself and rearranged her clothing back to its rightful state.

Yunoki did the same and cleared his throat, nodding towards the stall door. She opened the door and peered to make sure no one was there, Yunoki close behind, looking over her head.

"I think its clear," he whispered and they rushed out, trying look presentable. They did clean up well.

* * *

It was late and Yunoki's mind was still on his dinner with Hino. He was lying back against the headboard on his bed, still wearing his dress clothes, his laptop running on his thighs and a notebook lying by his hip. His arms were folded behind his head, pen in his mouth. Despite being geared up for work, he was lost in thought.

He hadn't planned on having bathroom sex with Kahoko, and he was sure she didn't either, but it was just spontaneous, wine and atmosphere probably getting the best of them.

They now had sex on three separate occasions. It was no longer a fling or a stupid mistake. Now it was an affair. He was sure of it. The fact that he was sure it would happen again made it certain that this was an all out affair. Mostly, Yunoki believed that they both reached a mutual understanding. This was their thing. This was what they do. And if Yunoki was honest, he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"How did your date go?"

Yunoki jerked, his heart thumping in his chest. Atsuko was in the bedroom doorway, fresh from her bath and in her yukata.

"Didn't you have a business date?"

"Yes," he withheld a sigh of relief.

"How did it go?" she asked.

He shrugged, "The usual."

Atsuko placed her day's clothing in the laundry hamper in their closet, chuckling to herself, "I hope that still means good."

Yunoki grunted, pulling his attention to his laptop, but quickly turned to his wife.

"Are you tired?"

"I'm fine," she replied, "If you want to work here, go right ahead. I just hope I'm not bothering you."

"No…" Yunoki replied, sighing before getting out of bed. "No, it's alright. I've had a long day…"

He unbuttoned his dark dress shirt and peeled it off his perfect athletic body. Atsuko blushed and averted her gaze. She knew her husband's body, but she always felt ashamed looking at anyone in a state of undress. Her husband didn't care, but she's always been raised in a household that preached modesty.

Yunoki dressed in his sleeping robe and watched as his wife flipped back the sheets of their bed and crawled in. Yunoki sighed. Would making love to her every time something like this happened make her suspicious? Well, if that were the case, Atsuko would've been suspicious long ago. The more he dreaded about it, the more she could tell that something wasn't right. Just be normal, like nothing happened. With a soft sigh he crawled on his side of the bed.

Atsuko, however, was very aware of his subtle sighs and his distant gazes. She didn't mention it when he was barely looking at his computer or writing anything in his notebook. She only responded in the way she knew how.

Yunoki felt his wife's hand slowly rub his shoulder. He stiffened.

"Are you sure everything's alright. I don't mean to pry, but you've been lost in thought lately. I thought something was wrong."

"Of course, Atsuko," Yunoki said, turning on his side, facing her and flashing a smile, "I'm fine."

He reassured her with a deep kiss.

* * *

A/N: Okay...another chapter. Yeah...enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Caleb...and nothing else in the chapter.

Chapter 5

Yunoki Azuma sat at his desk in his top-story office, his head propped up by his hand, his other hand tapping the end of his pen restlessly on his desk. He had this undecidedly sour look on his face. He entered his office with a very disgruntled expression and everyone took notice. Yunoki was usually passive or charming at work, so it was a strange sight to see him so disgruntled.

He didn't know why he was mad. He just hated being so confused. Before a week ago, he was quite pleased with the aspect of bedding Hino Kahoko. Now that he had his taste of the forbidden fruit, a great weight seemed to drop on his mind.

Something changed with that powder room fling a week ago.

Things got…serious. And he freaked out. He hadn't called her after that night. Instead he spent his time trying to organize his thoughts. At nights he was even more restless than before, tossing and turning. So, today, after a week of little sleep, he was not in the best of moods.

Azuma let out a sigh and leaned back into his chair, his eyes falling onto the mini-refrigerator under his desk. He opened his desk drawer and found the small silver key and unlocked the fridge.

He pulled out some whiskey he bought in Ireland and a small glass.

A knock came at his door and his secretary entered, "Mr. Yunoki, Mr. Tachibana called about the festival shipments—"

She paused when she noticed he was pouring himself a glass of whiskey, "…and I guess since you're starting early, I should tell him to 'Fuck off'."

Azuma glanced up, "No. My mouth is just dry."

He held out the bottle, "You want some?"

The woman shook her head, "I'd rather not. So…you want me to put him through?"

"Yeah, put him through."

Azuma picked up the phone as his secretary left his office to wire the phone call to him. Before he pressed the receive button, he downed his entire glass.

* * *

Hino Kahoko nestled deeper into her sheets. She didn't want to wake up. It was just so damn comfortable. She turned in bed, rousing her boyfriend. He groaned a little, placing his arm securely around her waist. Kahoko blinked away the fuzziness and sleep from her eyes. Her digital clock read 11:34 a.m.

She moaned, not believing she slept that late. She nudged Shinobu.

"What is it?" he grumbled, still half-asleep. He managed to prop himself up with his elbow.

"It's almost noon," she replied. "I can't believe we slept that late."

"I don't see a problem," Shinobu reached over and grabbed his glasses, putting them on. He pressed himself against her back, wrapping his arm around her.

"I don't have to be at the school until 3," he whispered huskily in her ear. He let his lips drift to her neck, placing a wet kiss there, his hand removing the covers from her nude body.

"Mmmm…that feels nice…"she said, finding his sudden flare of passion at tad uncharacteristic. Well, it's definately better that she was experiencing this sort of passion from him rather than one Yunoki Azuma. After her stall escapade with Yunoki, she had this feeling that she would not be able to avoid Yunoki and his blazing red passion. She told herself that she could not say no to Yunoki. She just couldn't. At this point she didn't know why, but their affairs were just what they did.

She did feel relieved that he had not called her afterwards. Yet she was also confused. Was that voiceless "understanding" they reached just a figment of her imagination?

Well now she could concentrate on her relationship with the man that was now rolling her on her back. Shinobu devoured her lips with a fierce kiss. It was clear he wanted to continue what they started last night.

Kahoko drew away, "This isn't like you, you know."

Shinobu smiled, "I'm sorry…I just now have gotten the hang of the prospect of making love to you."

He continued, kissing her and nipping and sucking at her neck. She moaned, hands running over the sinews of her lover's bare back. Shinobu was being patient, yet fervent and it excited her. She kissed him back with just as much ferocity.

Muffled knocking was heard at her front door.

They stopped and Kahoko glanced at her bedroom door, "Who…?"

"Ignore them," Shinobu whispered before continuing to kiss her neck.

The knock came again. Kahoko rolled her eyes and she pushed Shinobu away, "I'm sorry…"

Shinobu sighed propped himself on his knees and Kahoko could readily see his arousal through his boxers. She felt guilty for leaving him so obviously aching. Regardless she got out of bed and pulled on her robe. Meanwhile, Shinobu pulled on his white T-shirt, adjusting his boxers to hide his erection.

Kahoko opened the door of her bedroom and walked across her living room to her apartment door and opened it. On the other side was Caleb Gibbs, wearing sweat pants and a tanktop.

He looked casual and nonchalantly greeted, "Hey guys."

"Caleb?" Kahoko said, wondering what he was up to.

"Keiichi's downstairs. He needs some help moving."

He paused, glancing at the two before smirking, as if he just realized that they were standing there still in their sleeping clothes, "Having fun were we?"

"So, you need a few extra hands to help him moving?" Shinobu responded, purposefully avoiding Caleb's comment.

"Yeah, with four of us, it should take no time."

Kahoko smiled and glanced back at her boyfriend. He sighed and said, "I'll put some pants on."

Caleb glanced back at his neighbor as Shinobu left, "I guess I knocked at a bad time."

Kahoko laughed, "Terribly. But it's no matter, just give us a sec and we'll be down."

"For—"

"Clothes, you perv!"

An hour and a half later, they were nearly finished moving Shimizu in, they just had to move his lazy boy in the living room next to Caleb's own leather lazy boy. Shinobu and Caleb accidently got it wedged in elevator.

"Ah fuck!" Caleb shouted.

"Shhhh! Aren't there kids on your floor?" Shinobu grunted, feeling his arms getting weak from preventing the lazy boy from tilting back into the elevator.

"Nah. There be no babes on this floor. Purely adult floor for purely adult things. You know what I mean, don't you?"

Shinobu didn't warrant that with a response and instead said, "Perhaps if we push it upwards and tilt it diagonally."

"Alright…on three. One…two…"

The both lifted the lazy boy upwards in the doorway and Caleb tilted it towards him, when most of it was out, Shinobu shoved his body against the back of it and flew out, falling on Caleb.

Kahoko, who was scooting a coffee table out of the way so the two had room to move the recliner, saw the chair fall on Caleb.

"Caleb! Are you alright?" she called.

"Yeah," he groaned, "I deviated a disk, but otherwise I'm fine."

Shinobu pushed the heavy chair off of the larger man, "I'm sorry. I thought you had your arms around it."

"Yeah, yeah. S'alright," Caleb got up and dusted himself off, "Ready for round two?"

Kahoko rolled her eyes and ran down the hall to meet them, "And I'll be giving an extra hand. I'd hate for either of you two to strain a hip."

The three of them finally got the dastardly sofa chair inside the apartment and settled it right next to Caleb's in front of the TV. The men gave a sigh of relief. Caleb arched his back, working out some of the tight muscles.

"Here, Ousaki," Caleb patted his own leather chair, "Rest here."

"No…I…"

"C'mon, lad," Caleb whined, "Feel the perfection that is a lazy boy."

Shinobu glanced at Kahoko. She smiled and nodded, "It won't bite."

Shinobu settled into Caleb's chair while Caleb took Shimizu's. Both men groaned in pleasure.

"Hold on, hold on," Caleb waved his hand and placed his hand on the lever on the side of the chair. "Ready, three, two, one…"

Both pulled back the levers and the footrests flipped out underneath them, backs reclining.

Kahoko rolled her eyes at the men. Both of them were quite contently settled. They didn't even look when Duck waddled in front of their chairs.

Shimizu arrived with his two remaining cellos and a duffle bag. He glanced passively at the two men in front of the TV, but he didn't say anything. Instead he rested his cellos against the wall and placed his duffle bag on the floor.

"Hey, Shimizu." Caleb said, his arm popping up from behind the chair.

"They discovered recliners again," Kahoko told Shimizu with a smile.

"Ahh."

"Shinobu, I think it's time we let Shimizu get settled in his new home."

Shinobu grunted, "Oh, it's just so hard to get out of this chair."

"And it's so hard to care when you're this relaxed," Caleb added.

Kahoko approached her boyfriend and rested her hand on his shoulder. She looked him in the eye, "Sweetie, why don't we finish what we were doing."

She said it vaguely enough that Shimizu wouldn't understand, but Shinobu understood explicitly. He practically leapt from the chair.

"Ousaki-sempai, Hino-sempai, thank you for your help," Shimizu said with the barest of smiles.

"No problem, Shimizu," Shinobu said.

"Have fun, see you guys later," Kahoko said, waving goodbye to the two large men.

Shinobu and Kahoko left the apartment and headed to her own apartment across the hall. She closed the door behind them and embraced her boyfriend. His arm was around her shoulder, holding her close to his body.

He kissed her. She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

"Eager are we?" he chuckled, feeling her hand slip into his shirt, stroking his skin.

Kahoko pouted, "Says the kettle. Do I have to remind you that you started it this morning?"

He leaned down and kissed her again, "Yes."

* * *

Azuma sat in a café in the metropolitan area of the city. He sipped his coffee, waiting for his sister to arrive. She did, entering the café carrying her purse and smiling at him.

"Thanks for inviting me out for lunch, Azuma," she said.

"It was my pleasure," he said to Miyabi.

"Though your secretary said you were drinking earlier. Rough day?"

Inwardly, Azuma was cursing his secretary for her loose tongue.

"I guess so."

"You guess so?" Miyabi cocked her head to the side. "C'mon, brother. I'm starting to think something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. If there was, you'd be the first to know," Azuma lied. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Let's just start with a cappuccino and then go from there."

They ordered their small lunches and drinks, while Azuma asked his sister if there was anything new with the rest of the family.

"Oh, I spoke with mother the other day. She wants to take a vacation to the English countryside. Stay at a bed-and-breakfast and whatnot. I think she got the idea looking at the pictures you brought back. Plus I think she wants to get away from father. God knows what he did now."

"Hmmm," Azuma responded, "Who's this boy you keep seeing?"

Miyabi nearly chocked on her cappuccino, a little bit spilling on her blouse. She cursed in the politest way imaginable and furiously began rubbing away the drizzle with a napkin.

"Who has been telling you these things?" she asked.

"Atsuko thinks you've met a guy."

"Azuma, Atsuko is very dear to me, but her perception is off this time."

"Sure it is," Azuma said with skepticism, "Just tell me who it is. I'm curious."

"I can't tell you because there is no guy."

"Really?"

Miyabi groaned, "Yes! God, now you're acting like father and grandmother. Always so paranoid…"

A little unsettled, Azuma backed off. Miyabi wasn't particularly good at lying. At least not to the extent that he was. Still, she seemed annoyed, as if somebody already grilled her about it anyway.

"So, anything new at home?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Pretty much the same," he responded. "Except I think Atsuko has been a little under the weather lately."

"Oh my—"

Azuma held up his hand, "Nothing serious. If she's sick, this certainly isn't the worst she's endured."

"You don't think she's…"

Miyabi stopped and Azuma gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing, I don't want to freak you out over nothing. No sense in jumping conclusions."

Azuma eyed his little sister, who finished her salad and was rummaging around her purse for some cash.

"No, lunch's always on me. Remember?"

Miyabi laughed, "Oh I forgot, but I really want to take you out for once, you know."

Azuma pulled out his wallet with a smile, placing some bills on the table, "This is what older brothers are for."

* * *

A/N: Fairly blunt chapter I know. But not nearly as steamy as the others. Hey, an update's an update.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: With the exception of Caleb and Atsuko, I don't own any of this.

Warning: Distasteful stuff ahead.

Chapter 6

He didn't necessarily hate mornings. He found them more refreshing and enjoyable than midday. But he wasn't feeling in a positive mood from the start. He got up from his bed, noticing that Atsuko was heavily asleep. She usually awoke the same time he did, getting his suit ready for work. But ever since she hadn't felt well, she couldn't gather the strength to wake up so early.

He should've known better. Last night, when he tried to bed her, she dismissed him. Whenever she felt ill, she always shirked away from his advances, and it always left him to his bed unfulfilled. He hated being denied. Especially from his wife. It wasn't her fault, but sometimes he felt that she should at least allow him some sort of sexual contact. She didn't necessarily have to do anything, just sit there…

Azuma rubbed his head, making sure the covers were secure over her, before going to wash himself in the bathroom.

His bitterness had welled in himself as he rode to work. So he, again, was not in the best of moods as he passed his secretary. Now one bad day for Azuma Yunoki may have been odd but not unthinkable. But two in the same week…

He entered his office and placed his overcoat on a nearby chair after pulling out a bottle of liquid from the pocket. He twisted off the top and gave the bottle a hard drink.

His secretary came it.

"Mr. Yunoki—dear lord, again?!" she shut the door behind her, careful no one was seeing Azuma Yunoki drinking this early in the morning when he should be working.

Azuma took another swig, "It's becoming kind of a habit of late."

"At least you admit it," the secretary glanced down at the bottle in his hand. "Is that beer?"

"Why yes it is."

"Why not wine to drown away your bad day? It's stronger."

"Because beer is cheap, has less alcoholic content, and tastes of a hard days' work."

His secretary wasn't buying it and arched her brow.

"The liquor store isn't open this early, so this is the only stuff I could buy from the convenience store," he admitted softly.

"I see," the secretary smirked.

Azuma held out the bottle, "You want to try?"

"Is that your last bottle?"

"The only one with me."

His secretary snatched the bottle from his hands and drank heavily from it, gulping down the rest of it, until there was nothing left. When she was done, she handed the bottle back to Azuma with a victorious smirk on her face.

"There."

Azuma was at least amused and he drew his body closer to hers. She was already close to the doorway, so now she was trapped, but she didn't seem concerned. Azuma played with the belt of her skirt a little.

"Why haven't we been together?"

The secretary rolled her eyes and patted his cheek, "Because we're both married to good people."

Azuma frequently flirted with his secretary, and she usually teased back, but nothing ever came of it. She pushed him away, "Now we have to at least look like we're doing something. I don't want to call and tell your brothers that you've been drinking on the job."

"And if they try to fire me for that, they'd be hypocrites."

The secretary was already out the door, "Hope you have a better day, Mr. Yunoki."

"Yeah," he grumbled at the closed door. He reached over to his coat on the chair, and pulled out his cell phone from the pocket.

Phone in hand, he scrolled through his contacts as he walked over to his desk. He stopped at one and laid it on his desk, idle…for now.

* * *

The knock at her door was welcome. Kahoko opened the door and found Caleb smiling at her, holding a bag of yakisoba sandwiches.

"Here's food for our negotiations," he said.

She laughed and let him in, "Funny. Come in."

As Caleb sat himself down on her couch, she retreated to her kitchenette.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Ramune is fine if you have any."

Kahoko got the beverages and Caleb laid out all the sandwiches. He was already diving into one of the cheap lunch sandwiches.

"Did you pick these up at the stand next to Hanamura Convenience store?" she asked.

Caleb shook his head, "The one next to Leeson's. Why?"

Kahoko took a bite out of her sandwich, "The one next to Hanamura's is better."

Caleb smirked, "Ah. You see, my perception on the 'good' yakisoba stands is not as great. I don't know if you can tell but…I'm not Japanese."

"No!" Kahoko gasped, faking astonishment.

Caleb nodded, "Yes, I'm white. Caucasian. Which has 'Asian' in it in English, so I don't know…"

"Don't worry yourself. These are still pretty good. The Hanamura stand is further away anyway."

Caleb took a swig of his Ramune, looking sidelong at his friend and playing partner.

"You know…" he paused, gaining Kahoko's attention.

"You know, you seem a little more cheery as of late. Not that you were glum before. Has four-eyes finally figured out his way around the bed?"

Kahoko pursed her lips and playfully hit Caleb in the shoulder. She hated having her private life—her sexual life—so out in the open. Yet, she supposed, since she had very few close girl friends that talking about her personal life had to go to her neighbor across the hall. It was obvious that Caleb Gibbs could sometimes be bored in between jobs, so his source of entertainment, aside from the midnight soap operas, was to play with her. In a friendly way.

"So…did my map I drew on a cadaver doll help him or not?"

"Like I'm going to tell you that."

"Then what is it?" Caleb asked.

Kahoko shrugged, "Maybe because we passed that awkward stage. He's incredibly romantic; it just took him a while to really embrace that. Do you know what I mean?"

"I don't have a girlfriend. I haven't had a girlfriend in a year. So technically speaking, no I don't know what you mean. But I can imagine."

Her explanation was more or less an explanation to herself. In reality, her happiness came with the freedom of being free from Yunoki. Or maybe it was just carnal. She hated to be _that_ girlfriend who only felt confident because of the quality and quantity of sex they had, but surely it should count for something.

"So…how should we schedule our album? I have to get all the sounds in before I mix them so…"

"I'm free until next month, so if you want to get it done in a hurry…"

"Perfect. We'll start tomorrow."

Kahoko and Caleb sat in her apartment for most of the afternoon. At one point, Caleb got hungry again and ran out to get several ramen to munch on, but he returned fairly quickly.

Yet when the night was said and done, he returned to his apartment across the hall and Kahoko was alone in hers. She didn't mind. Sometimes she liked having a quiet night alone.

But her phone buzzed on her glass coffee table. Her first thought that it was Shinobu or Caleb. But when she saw the text it was cryptic, but even without reading the number she had a sickening idea who it was from.

_We need to talk. Meet me at the Kanajyu Hilton. Room 1169._

_Right to the point Yunoki, _she thought bitterly to herself. A part of her was just so exasperated and downtrodden that he somehow had not relinquished hold on her life. Her mind went back to their dinner. It may not have been the most romantic sexual encounter, but it sure was mindblowing. She forgot that they hadn't really, verbally resolved their issues.

Still her thumbs pressed down on her keypad violently.

_No._

She felt good about that response. No room for any of his tricks.

He was quick to respond back.

_Do I really have to text you out of this. We could save time if you just did as I requested._

Kahoko shook her head. She wasn't going to fall into that trap so easily.

_No._

_So all my money I put in for a night at the Kanajyu Hilton will go to waste? Such class, Kahoko._

She rolled her eyes.

_Why a room at a hotel anyway? Could we talk about this during coffee or something._

_I'd rather not have this discussion about our personal exploits be a public thing. We need to be rid of all distractions._

She knew she was going to regret it. She knew she was going to hate herself for it. If she had more self-control she would've ignored him. But she didn't. She had to see him and talk.

_Fine, but I know this will only mean trouble._

* * *

Kahoko arrived at the giant, high-end hotel later that night. She quickly passed through the marble-floored lobby, ignoring the high-end details of this hotel. She quickly found the elevator and rode up.

The hall of the hotel rooms were quiet, her shoes muffled against the velvet carpet as she passed each door until she found room 1169.

Kahoko knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter."

She opened the door and there was Yunoki, sitting on the bed, rubbing his forehead, a near empty bottle of wine in his hand. There were other bottles of liquor in the bar area and on the nightstand.

Kahoko closed the door behind her. She was concerned. He didn't seem to be his usual direct self. He still reeked of confidence though.

"Kahoko," he said, his voice lacking any lust that he usually had when he called her by her given name.

"Yunoki," she said carefully approaching him. She backed up, "You've been drinking."

"Oh? And how did you reach that brilliant conclusion?"

"You reek of booze," she pointed out, her face sour.

Yunoki laughed and stood from the bed, "I assure you I can hold my own against the devil's drink."

He made his way towards her, but it was obvious he didn't have his footing.

Kahoko groaned in annoyance, "Are you kidding me!? You asked me to come here to talk, but you just use this time to drink yourself senseless."

She turned and began cleaning up the empty bottles, and putting a few of the full wine bottles back into the fridge. She was about to turn around to inform him that she was going to leave, only to find him taking off his shirt.

Kahoko froze, her brow knitted together, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

She couldn't help but stare. His body was well proportioned and well muscled. Athletic and thicker in all the right places than when he was in school. She shook her head, trying to get back into her conversation.

"Please tell me you're taking off your shirt because it is hot."

"Would you stay if I did?"

Kahoko paused. What did he want her to stay for? He said he wanted to talk but it was clear that he was in not state to do so.

"Put your shirt back on and then I'll stay."

"I asked to speak with you, and I intend to do so."

He moved closer to her and Kahoko, for a brief moment, contemplated punching a drunk man. She felt sorry for Yunoki. She had no idea what was happening with him that was causing him to consume himself in alcohol. Of course she learned that Yunoki and her and alcohol did not mix well. It just seemed clear to her that Yunoki was drinking because of an emotional issue that he had yet to share with her.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, scrunching her nose against the subtle smell of booze.

"Finish what we started at that dinner."

"Wait…"

"I'm sorry I haven't followed up. I've been…struggling with myself."

"Obviously," she stared into his hooded eyes. "What is it you want?"

He inhaled deeply into his nose, his eyes still on her.

"Right now? It should be obvious."

His hand went to her shoulder. Kahoko didn't recoil or respond.

"As much as I would like to talk even more about…this, after our stall tryst, I must say I cannot resist another."

"And I just fell into your trap…again," Kahoko seethed. "I'm now beginning to understand why you think I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid," he replied. "Just incredibly naïve."

"Yeah, I've heard…"

Yunoki drew his hand up to her cheek, his thumb pressed underneath her lower lip.

Kahoko tried to stop him, knowing what he was thinking, "Yunoki, don't—"

He silenced her with a kiss.

This kiss wasn't demanding like the others they had shared. It was surprisingly gentle. It was passionate, that's for sure. He held her close, wrapping his arms securely about her.

Kahoko couldn't help it, but her body started to flush. Flush like it had with their other interludes and like it had whenever she and Shinobu made love. For some reason, being pressed against his bare skin made this feel more personal, more involved than before.

He broke away and whispered into her ear, "This will be our talk. This is how we talk."

Her spine shuddered. Yunoki grabbed her arms and dragged her to the bed and flung her onto it.

"Jesus! Yunoki!" she growled. She did not appreciate being manhandled in such a way.

However, the man didn't seem to even hear her as he crawled onto the bed and laid his body over her. Once again he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close, as he devoured her lips. Before she knew it, she was so wrapped up in him. And she felt warm being so passionately encased by man and muscle and bone.

Kahoko took a deep breath when Yunoki finally pulled away. Immediately, though, Yunoki began tearing away her dress, pulling the neck down, revealing her breasts, and rolling the hem of her dress all the way up to her navel.

Kahoko cursed his enthusiasm, even as he tore down her panties.

"Slow down, you pig!" she growled, trying to cover up her chest with her dress. Yunoki stopped the process of undoing his belt to tear her hands away from her chest and pin them to the bed.

"DON'T!" he growled.

Her eyes widened. This was not the type of Yunoki she was used to. Sure he was demanding, but in a subtle way. He usually got his way with his silver tongue and polished charm and with well timed physicality. Never with brute verbal force.

He seemed like a brute. Focused on one thing. Her sex.

His breathing was deep and harsh as he held her down.

Kahoko nodded furiously, "Okay…okay…"

Satisfied, Yunoki released her and finished unbuckling himself. He slipped the condom out of his pocket as he pulled off his slacks. Kahoko was shamelessly watching him finish undressing, afraid to move a muscle. She wasn't registering anything she saw because her mind as well as her body was as still as possible.

Yunoki heaved a relieved breath as he climbed back over her. He cupped her cheek, looking her straight in the eye.

"I still have clothes on," was the only thing she could say. It was the first thing that came to her mind. After all, he was completely naked, and she was…well…not quite as naked as he.

"I don't care," he said quite plainly, his thumb gently, brushing her cheek. He bent his head down, taking in her nipple.

Kahoko bit her lip to keep herself from uttering praise to some random deity.

It was insane having her breast being sucked by something so hot and wet. She often thought that her breasts were nothing to covet, aside from the occasional groping. Yet now, whatever Yunoki was doing to them, they were the very spot of her pleasure.

She cried out when he had the audacity to bite her nipple, the sensitive peak sending fiery sensations straight to her core. She resisted striking him. Instead, she held on to his shoulders, even as he trailed little bites down her torso, all the way down…

"Fuck! What-!?"

Something besides a man's erection or finger was pressing against her opening. Something wet and wiggly.

"Be still, woman," Yunoki growled, his normally blue cool patience turning into grinding hot frustration.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Eating you out. What does it look like? Now be still, you'll like it."

"Have you been smoking—o-oh…"

Her voice cut off as Yunoki pressed the broad side of tongue to her slit. She couldn't even mouths words as fire coursed from her core to a place even deeper. She was voiceless, in spite of what her mind was screaming.

Then, quite suddenly, as his tongue slipped a little inside her, she instinctively began slapping him over the head.

Yunoki grunted and pulled away, raising his head and glaring down at her.

"Sorry, I just….it must be nerves."

Yunoki dove back down, and once again, as soon as his tongue met her private area, her hands began slapping at him.

Yunoki growled something unintelligible and braced himself over her.

"I was trying to pleasure you woman. Did it not feel good?"

Kahoko blinked, "No, it did feel good. I just…that's never been done to me before."

Normally, Yunoki would smirk in victory, but instead he crushed himself closer to her and began biting her neck.

"We'll do this the old fashioned way then," he murmured.

There was this sense of disappointment in his tone, but he carried on with as much eagerness as before.

He grabbed her legs and pulled them up and apart. She gasped and then swallowed a breath.

"At least let me talk dirty to you," he said before plunging himself inside her.

They both let out ceremonious moans.

"Ohhh….y-yeah," Yunoki growled, his deep voice gaining a gritty edge, which was apparently a huge turn on for Kahoko.

He wasn't kidding when he said he was going to talk dirty. His words were thrusts into her mind as he physically thrust into her body.

"Damn, woman, you are so tight! Do you feel how hard I am?"

It was an odd question to answer. Just as well, Kahoko wouldn't be able to answer anyway. She could only give nods in between her passionate gasps. This man began pounding into her, not taking in much thought or care that she was a living being. Yunoki was utilizing her body to give himself pleasure, despite his husky breathy voice groaning dirty, passionate words.

As much as Kahoko liked to be considered during…intimacy, she found something incredibly erotic seeing a man like him be so committed to just pleasuring himself using her body. It was like he wasn't even in charge of himself in that moment, thrusting and gyrating like there was no tomorrow. Moreover, Kahoko found herself incredibly fascinated with the weird changes in Yunoki's physical anatomy. Like which muscles twitched and strained when he pulled out and which muscles strained and stretched when he thrust in. She found that his abdominals must've been getting the brunt of the work out as she could see very clearly that they were bulging and stretching like they were going to tear out of his skin.

"Are you going to come or not, Kahoko?" he breathed.

He must be close to nearing his edge. Why did he absolutely need to have her come before him?

She wasn't near to being close to an orgasm, but she was rising. Maybe she should make him work for it.

Yunoki practically roared, "FINE!"

He grabbed her hair and tilted her head to the side, while tilting his own hips so that he was grinding right up against her pearl.

"Oooohh…gods…" was all she could say in response and she could feel her entrance quiver around his thick member.

"I will thrust deeper if I have to," the man above her seethed.

_Deeper?_ , she thought. As if he wasn't deep already.

"No…" she groaned, before her gasps reached a feverish pitch.

If it were possible, Yunoki went faster, the grinding against her clit was blinding her. She started seeing flashes of white and then…

By the time Kahoko regained her senses, Yunoki was sitting on his knees, still inside her.

She felt a little uncomfortable, not only from the abuse, but the latex balloon inside her.

Jeez, he came a lot. Thank god for the elasticity of condoms.

He pulled out and threw the used condom in the wastebasket by the bedside. He laid his sweaty self on the bed beside her. He let out a content sigh as he nestled himself in the soft mattress.

Kahoko didn't know what to do next. Was Yunoki going to sleep? Should she leave? Well…there would be no quick exit. She'd have to clean herself up and rearrange her dress.

Suddenly out of the blue, Yunoki grumbled, "I'm not sauced out of my mind, you know."

It was a random statement, so Kahoko responded the only way she knew how, "O-okay."

"You thought I was totally drunk senseless when you arrived."

"Weren't you?"

"I was drunk, but not wasted."

Kahoko gave a dry laugh, "You were two steps away then."

Yunoki rolled onto his side to face her, propping his head up with his hand. She could see his eyes were still bloodshot and dilated. Clearly he was not sober, no matter how much he was trying to persuade her that he wasn't.

Yunoki chuckled lightly, as he wrapped his arm about her waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her, gently, warmly. They were short, soft kisses, his breath heavy through his nose in between kisses.

His hand reached down and cupped her thigh.

"Are you on birth control?" he asked lazily.

"I am an unmarried yet sexually active woman. What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes," he smiled. His hand arched over her buttocks, up her spine, grabbing the rope of scrunched up dress that was under her breasts and pulled up. Finally, Kahoko didn't feel like her ribs were being tied down. Still, she felt disoriented as Yunoki physically grabbed her and flipped her on her stomach.

"So what-?"

Yunoki lifted her buttocks and settled himself behind her.

Before she could even think, he plunged himself inside her.

Kahoko gasped a curse, feeling his bare member enter her in a way very different than she was used to.

He pounded into her roughly, his strong hips smacking wildly against the cheeks of her bottom. He was way to out of it to even dirty talk, but his grunts were a source of stimulus for the girl he was mounting.

Kahoko clutched the sheets as he pushed himself deeper. _So that's how much deeper he could go._ She tensed up, feeling his cock reach areas inside her that she didn't even know existed. It frightened her, if she were honest. She clutched the bed sheets wanting to tell him to pull back a little, but she was afraid that it would come out as piercing screams.

He arched over her back, reaching underneath her and palming her breasts. His fingers encircled her nipples, making them harder.

It was taking Kahoko longer to reach her peak, the unfamiliarity of this "doggie-style" position getting the best of her. She worried that it was just going to infuriate Yunoki. However, it seemed that he was having the time of his life rutting against her behind. He grabbed hold of her buttocks and sped up his pace, a good indication that he was nearing his end.

The friction was burning inside her and having him speed up…well…now she knew what they meant when they say "nailed her." She felt like he was hammering his nail inside her.

He didn't wait for her to come this time. He released himself inside her freely.

After he pulled out of her, he lay on his back beside her and she flipped herself on her back.

"Now I know why men desire more cushion for the pushin'," he grumbled, but at the same time let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Your ass is so bony, my hips are chafing."

His tone changed when he glanced at her.

There she was, her face red, her hand down in between her legs, trying to get herself to finish.

A tad insulted Yunoki asked curtly, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she gasped, not at all focused on him. She was focused on gaining the same release Yunoki had.

"Let me do that," Yunoki said reaching over to brush over her womanhood.

And yet she slapped his hand away.

"Typical man," she gasped, her eyes still closed against the pleasure of her over stimulated self. "Thinking he's the only thing that can give me pleasure."

"That's the whole point of this thing," he said. As put off as he was, he couldn't deny that he felt an enormous amount of arousal seeing her bring herself to climax. He found her climax to be incredible in her aroused mindset. Her mouth was open in a silent exclamation, the rest of her body stiff.

Before she came down off her high, her body still stimulated, Yunoki took her vulnerable state and mounted her. He easily slid inside her, marveling at how wet she was.

"What the-?"

"Don't think you can arouse me and get away with it," Yunoki said as he fucked her with no finesse. Just pure, senseless fucking on both parts. Both were sore in their hips and Yunoki's back was burning, but they didn't give it much care as they met each other stroke for stroke.

Finally, both reached actualization.

As Yunoki finally left her body, Kahoko felt pleasant exhaustion, that warm tired feeling that you get after a long work out. Sure, she felt ungodly disgusting down there, like every fluid known to man was splashed over it, but otherwise she felt relaxed. She heard Yunoki groan at her side and she glanced at him. He was flat on his back, head turned to the side, facing her. He was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath.

Kahoko laughed lightly at the image, feeling a tad victorious that she had rendered the formidable Azuma Yunoki utterly exhausted.

* * *

A/N: Told ya. Raunchy stuff. But yeah. R&R plz.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All usual disclaimers apply

Chapter 7

Leaving a sigh through her lips, Kahoko awoke early the next morning. She was as she was the night before, her panties on one ankle, her dress bunched around her neck. She winced a little. Her hips and nipples were sore, from the pounding and nibbling from last night. Most of all, she felt sticky.

She felt gross and comfortable at the same time. The soft sheets were really comfortable, as was the warm body sprawled next to her. She glanced over.

Yunoki was still sound asleep, breathing softly, a stark contrast to the light snoring he was doing last night. He didn't look devilishly satisfied, but at peace. Even with the red under his eyes and the harsh five o'clock shadow standing out against his skin.

Damn, why was he so hot passed out?

Sighing, Kahoko got out of bed and crept to the bathroom. She turned on the shower. She just had to feel clean again. Especially down below. Swallowing her guilt, she stepped in, and let the warm water wash over her.

After last night, she wasn't sure she'd be up for intercourse with anyone anytime soon. Kahoko was definitely raw. Jesus, Azuma Yunoki and Shinobu Ousaki were going to be the death of her.

She finished cleaning herself and put her clothes back on.

When she returned to her room, Yunoki was still asleep. As quietly as she could she gathered her shoes, handbag, and cell phone. As soon as she picked up her phone, it slipped out of her hands because her focus was on Yunoki's form. She was trying desperately not to wake him. Yet her phone clattered onto the ground and she froze.

Yunoki stirred a little, grunting and flipping on his other side.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kahoko placed the phone in her bag and crept out of the hotel room.

* * *

A few hours later, Azuma's eyes opened, before shutting them again, as the rain pounding on the window began throttling his head. Even as he sat up, his vision was fuzzy and he felt sick to his stomach. It wasn't the worst hangover he had, but it was pretty darn close.

As his vision cleared, a horrific realization hit him as he saw all the empty wine and beer bottles spread out all over the suite. No wonder he felt like absolute shit. The room smelled like booze, rain and sex. A bad combination but it was oddly appealing.

He glanced over at the other side of the bed to find Kahoko gone. With a defeated sigh he lay back on the sheets, staring up at the ceiling.

Azuma winced again. There was a horrid ache in his back and hips, and his groin was still swollen and heavy against his thigh. Never was a morning erection this bad to have it this engorged. Feeling that his body was particularly sensitive all over, he tentatively got out of bed.

Still naked, Azuma grabbed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign from the door slot and placed it on the handle outside, so maids wouldn't go bothering him while he was in this state. Stumbling a little on the way, Azuma found bathroom and turned on the tap of the tub. He watched as the water filled the tub, trying to ignore his erection.

He turned off the tap and sunk into the bath, wetting a washcloth and placing it over his eyes. It soothed the throbbing in his head, but not the throbbing of his groin.

Damn.

Usually morning erections fade or can be well hidden, but the way his thing was standing up, you'd think there was a naked woman across from him.

And now…now he had to resort to other measures. He began touching himself. He felt sick doing so. He hadn't self-serviced himself since high school. Yeah, that was fun explaining the stains and stickiness on his sheets to his grandmother, and on one occasion, his sister. Poor Miyabi blushed horribly, but was very understanding. From that moment, it felt that every sense of mystery that was between the two vanished.

Azuma got his sister and grandmother away from his mind completely and replaced them with other women, Atsuko, his secretary, Kahoko, a Swedish woman he once bedded, what other attractive females he could think. His hand pumped along his erection as he was breathing deeply. He circled his head and squeezed tighter, trying to let himself go. But he wasn't coming fast enough. He gritted his teeth, trying to remember last night. He tried moving his hips to mimic the pace he vaguely remembered. Then he went faster.

His climax ripped out of him and Azuma gave a shuddering, choking grunt as his orgasm took him by surprise.

He was spent, but unsatisfied and feeling very miserable.

Not wanting to soak in his own semen, he quickly hopped out of the tub and drained the water.

Moments later, he dressed, gathered his belongings and checked his phone. There was a text from his brother. Apparently he had tickets to see an opera, but was out of town during the performance and wanted to see if he wanted them. He texted his brother back, not wanting to talk to him directly at the moment.

With a groggy sigh, he left the hotel to return home.

* * *

The house was quiet when he returned. It was never loud, but it was eerily silent. Slightly concerned, he called, "I'm home."

There was no reply.

"Atsuko?" he called again, hanging his overcoat on the coat rack and taking off his shoes.

"In the bedroom," he heard her call.

Relief flooding his chest he headed towards their bedroom, sliding the door open.

Atsuko was on the edge of the bed, hunched over. She looked up at her husband. She did not look well, her eyes were red-rimmed and her pale skin was glossy with sweat.

Azuma rushed over to her, arm wrapped around her back, trying to pull her up straight.

"Are you alright?" he asked, eyes filled with concern.

She was about to nod 'yes', but stopped herself. She couldn't even muster a simple fake 'yes'. She shook her head and started weeping.

"No," Atsuko dropped her head against his chest.

"I feel awful," she said through her tears.

At a loss of what to say, Azuma tried to settle her by rubbing her back.

"What is it? Your head? Your stomach?"

Atsuko sniffed and relaxed a little. She breathed a little and tried to calm down.

"Everything it feels like. But mostly my stomach and my cold sweats are worrying me."

Azuma nodded and gently laid her down on the bed.

"I will get you some soup and some tonic to help with your stomach," he said softly.

"Thank you, my dear," she sighed, feeling a tad better.

Azuma nodded and headed to the kitchen.

While the soup was boiling, he called Atsuko's physician to ask some questions. The physician acknowledged that she may need to be taken to the hospital if it got worse. Azuma tried to keep calm, but his tone was short.

"How will I know if it's worse?!"

Azuma cut himself off, trying not to upset himself or the doctor and he quickly apologized. The doctor calmly told him to check for a fever and once it gets too high, to immediately take Atsuko to the hospital.

The discussion—and the soup—was finished. He returned to their bedroom, finding Atsuko as she was. Her cheeks looked flushed, but the sweat was dried. She looked a little more relaxed.

He placed the food on the tray beside her bedside.

"Thank you," she whispered as she sat up in bed.

"Try not to eat it too fast," he said with a casual tone.

"I know," she replied softly. She smiled at him, "I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have troubled you so."

Azuma swallowed the lump in throat, "Don't say that. I just wish you called me or messaged me that you felt this way."

Atsuko still smiled and raised a pale hand to cup his cheek, rubbing the stubble that was growing.

"I see you had a rough night."

Azuma paused. It wasn't…bad, if only for one thing.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. The clients and I stayed up rather late and maybe had a little too much to drink. One of the clients allowed me to stay at his hotel room for the night."

That managed to make Atsuko chuckle, "I suppose that's part of being a businessman."

"It usually isn't my job," Yunoki replied. "Its my older brothers' role. They love to get smashed out of their minds."

Atsuko laughed even more, "Those two are trouble makers."

Azuma began rubbing his neck vigorously, "One of them gave me tickets to see an opera. If you're well enough, I would like for you to join me."

Atsuko tried to give an air of reassurance, but both she and Azuma knew that her being able to go to the opera was very slim considering she's been ill as of late. But there was still hope.

"It's not for a while though. Right now, I'm thinking of calling off work."

His wife's expression faltered and her eyes widened, "No…you can't…"

"What would you have me do, Atsuko?" Azuma tried to remain as calm as possible. "I'm not leaving you alone in this state. And I don't feel we should call Miyabi—"

"No, don't bother her. And even if she offers, decline," his wife always hated being a burden to young Miyabi, regardless if the young woman found no trouble in looking after her.

"Then it's settled," Azuma responded, not at all put out. "I'll call off work. If there's an emergency they'll just haul it over to my brother. Either one of them owe us this much."

Atsuko withheld a breath, feeling tears start to well in her eyes at her husband's sacrifice. He responded with a gentle smile and a squeeze of of her hand.

* * *

A/N: 'Nother chapter. Nothing really raunchy this time...just stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All disclaimers and warnings apply. When I mean warnings, I mean look at the first chapter.

Chapter 8

Kahoko had spent the entire day with Shinobu. Over the recent days she hadn't realized how much fun she could have with him. As a couple they never did anything wild and crazy, but hanging out at the park or theater was always just as nice.

Today they spent lunch at the bowling alley. Kahoko hadn't gone bowling in a long time and she was never any good. Luckily, Shinobu wasn't that great either. He had good form, but he relied on the weight and power of the ball to knock the pins. It didn't work out as much as planned.

"We really have no business playing here, do we," he said with a smile as he missed a split.

Afterwards they stopped at a convenience store to pick up some wine-and a few condoms for Shinobu-for tonight.

"Older the better, right," Kahoko said as she took a bottle from the shelf and checked the date.

"That's why you're with me," Shinobu joked.

Kahoko gave him an amused stare, "That's not the only reason why I'm with you."

Shinobu smiled, "Anyway this is convenience store wine. We're not going to find aged wine here."

"True, but I thought I'd start watering down my palette since my last good wine I got from my Italy concert is now gone. Now all I have is a box of whiskey from Ireland."

"I see," he replied. "I trust you'll make a good decision. I'll be right back. I have to go to the…erm…pharmaceutical section."

"Alright," she replied, her focus still on the bottles in front of her.

Kahoko picked out a cheap moscato, something fruity. I wasn't great stuff, but she was sure Shinobu wouldn't mind and she could use something to dumb down her taste. Maybe then she could learn to appreciate the incredible amount of whiskey she had stored. Just as well, she was going to pawn off the beverage to Caleb anyway.

She turned down the aisle, and stopped, finding someone familiar looking at tea drinks.

"Miyabi?"

The young woman turned, her golden eyes bright and innocent.

Miyabi looked surprised to see her.

"Hino?"

Kahoko smiled, "I haven't seen you forever. How are you?"

Miyabi's face brightened. The youngest of the Yunoki family was very pretty and maybe looked a little out of place in a convenience store.

"Oh, I'm doing well. How about you? I heard you were touring."

Kahoko paused, wondering who she heard that from. In the back of her mind, she feared that she may have an inkling about her and Azuma Yunoki's…activities. She didn't know the Yunoki family very well, other than that their grandmother was really strict, but it seemed that the only person Azuma Yunoki was closest to was his sister.

"Yes, I have been." Kahoko thought to change the subject, "Oh! But what about your grandmother? I heard that she had taken ill."

Miyabi's shoulders slumped, her face turning into a passive, somber expression, "She's still ill, but fine otherwise."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How's the rest of the family taking it?"

Miyabi shrugged, "Okay, I guess. I mean all their affairs are in order so it's just like watching a ticking clock. I'm taking it harder than I probably should."

"I understand," Kahoko bit her lip. Maybe she should mention Ireland. Not the sex…definitely not. But the fact that she had some contact with Azuma.

"I was in Ireland several weeks ago at a benefit concert and your brother was there."

Miyabi's eyes brightened and she managed a laugh, "Oh yes, my brother mentioned seeing some old acquaintances there, but I don't think he mentioned you. Just as well, he's been a little preoccupied lately to give everything in detail. Ever since his wife's sickness returned he's been rather despondent-,"

"Wait…what?" Kahoko said. Had she heard right? Her eyes were wide in shock and Miyabi looked concerned and confused by the reaction.

"Yeah…" the brunette paused, raising her eyebrow. "You…you didn't know?"

"No…" Kahoko refrained from seething. "No I did not know he had a wife."

Miyabi laughed, "Oh no, he was not going to escape betrothal, no matter how ill grandmother was."

Kahoko smiled but in a dry response, bordering on sarcasm. She could not believe it. Azuma was married. Oh, and having an affair was exactly the type of thing he would do, so why was she surprised? That son of a bitch. Using her as some cheap toy to entertain himself with. Just like high school, except…more explicit.

But she shouldn't take her anger out on poor Miyabi. She had no idea. But boy was she boiling on the inside.

"Hino?"

"Hunh? Oh I'm sorry, I just can't imagine your brother as a married man."

"It was really something to get used to, but I think its working out great."

"I'm sure it is," Kahoko smiled, withholding the undeniable urge to tell Miyabi that her brother was a sexist pig.

"Got what I wanted, Kahoko," she heard Shinobu's voice from behind her.

"Y-yeah?" she paused, confusion and anger robbing her of her awareness.

"Oh, Ousaki-sempai. Great to see you," Miyabi's eyes traveled from one person to the other. "Oh my…"

She got the picture, but it surprised her. Ousaki was handsome and gentle but a few years older than Hino Kahoko and she never knew that two were close.

"Are you two…together?" Miyabi asked.

Kahoko nodded, "Yes. Yes we are. We just stopped by to get some cheap wine and…"

She glanced over at Shinobu for a brief moment and he gave her a look indicating that he'd rather not let Miyabi know the gruesome details of their relationship.

"Cheap wine apparently," Kahoko finished with a wary grin.

"I see, well it was great seeing you. I won't keep you two for long. Call me sometime Hino, I'd love it if we had lunch together." Miyabi replied.

"Will do."

* * *

Miyabi returned to her brother's house to find Azuma cooking…or attempting to.

"Here's the herbal tea," Miyabi announced as she placed the bag on the counter.

"Hrm?" Azuma grumbled looking over his shoulder. "Ah, thank you."

Miyabi inwardly shook her head. Azuma looked like he hadn't showered all day and he obviously hadn't shaved in a few days.

"Guess who I ran into at the convenience store?"

"Who?" he asked still stirring the pot.

"Hino Kahoko."

Azuma paused. He was thankful he wasn't facing his sister otherwise she would've clearly seen the look of fear on his face. It was a brief flash, but he recovered.

"Oh? How is she?" he asked slowly, trying to even his breathing.

"She sounds like she's doing great, and you'll never guess who she's dating."

He swallowed.

"Who?" his voice cracked ever so slightly.

"Ousaki Shinobu."

At that Azuma's brow furrowed. He laid down the stirrer and turned around folding his arms over his chest, giving his sister an incredulous look.

"Ousaki? The alumnus that taught orchestra club when I was in high school?"

"The very one."

Ousaki Shinobu? Azuma ran his tongue over his teeth trying to sort everything out. He expected Kahoko to be dating some jock, like Tsuchiura or some baseball player, or maybe someone more artistic outside of music after her fiasco with Tsukimori. But Ousaki Shinobu? Needless to say he was surprised. Ousaki could be considered handsome in some respects, but to Azuma apart from some musical ability he seemed so…average.

Just then someone's phone started ringing. Immediately, Miyabi picked it up and rushed out of the kitchen. Azuma remained, his brow creased in concern and suspicion. Then there's this…

Which problem did he tackle first? He turned around and resumed cooking to make himself look busy until Miyabi returned from her "very important phone call."

When said person came back, she put her phone securely into her purse and continued on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Luckily her brother was busy cooking.

* * *

Kahoko lay breathing underneath her boyfriend who was busy trying to catch his breath. Shinobu swallowed, recovering slightly from getting off just two seconds prior.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing her distracted face.

"Yes…" she replied distantly. It was true that she was a tad distracted during their sexual encounter. Her mind was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Yunoki had a wife. So she was the "other woman." Kahoko no longer felt any sort of sympathy for what she thought was the lonely Yunoki Azuma.

Shinobu sighed, feeling a little hurt that she didn't come with him. It was a common occurrence but he was fearful that Kahoko was beginning to feel bored with his advances.

He brushed his thumb against her cheek affectionately. This pulled her out of her reverie as she stared directly into his eyes. The act of romantic affection caught her attention. She smiled up at him.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, his eyes full of concern.

_Fuck Yunoki._ Her mind thought as she leaned up to kiss Shinobu.

"I'm perfect now," she whispered against his lips, her hands brushing his auburn hair. She kissed him again and again; on his cheeks, his lips, his chin, his neck. She reached down between their bodies and grabbed him, stroking him.  
"I'll cooperate this time. I promise," she said, before kissing him deeply on the lips.

* * *

Azuma found the small apartment he was looking for on the 3rd floor the building. He rolled up the sleeves of his sweatshirt and didn't bother knocking. No surprise the door was open. He turned the handle and used his shoulder to bash the door open with a resounding crash.

Hihara Kazuki, who was watching TV and eating bowl of ramen, jumped from his couch spilling his ramen all over his lap.

"What the flying fuck-!?"

Hihara had no time to register who just barged into his apartment before a fist met his face.

Azuma, fuming on the inside, unable to hide his protective side, grabbed Hihara's collar.

"What the hell are you doing fucking my sister!" Azuma growled, pulling his old friend to him.

"Yunoki? I don't what-"

Azuma shoved Kazuki onto his table breaking it.

"Ow! Dammit, let me finish!"

"You have five seconds to lie to me and say you haven't been cavorting with Miyabi."

"Christ, Yunoki, I haven't touched your sister." Kazuki put his hand on his head, trying to check for blood.

Azuma seethed but gave pause. Hihara Kazuki was never one to lie.

"Then what are you doing with her."

Kazuki sighed as he managed to sit himself up, breathing evenly.

"Hi, Hihara, how are you? Oh, I'm fine, its been a while hasn't it?" Kazuki mocked under his breath.

But he took one good look at the man who just assaulted him. A part of him couldn't believe it was Azuma. They hadn't seen much of each other after high school, but to him, Azuma sure grew up fine.  
Hihara looked like Hihara. Messy hair, casual clothes, lax style. Some people change and some don't. Whatever the case, Hihara now knew why Miyabi had such a strong desire to keep their casual relationship a secret.

Hihara sighed and swallowed, "It's true I've been…seeing Miyabi. But its only been a few dates. That's all."

Azuma stopped, both men breathing heavily. With a weary, defeated sigh, Azuma collapsed on Hihara's ramen covered futon.

"I see."

"Yeah," Hihara said with exasperation. He noticed Azuma looking and feeling distant.

"Why the hell didn't she tell me?" Azuma asked distantly. He could think of worse people to date his sister, but why didn't either one of them tell him?

"She was afraid you wouldn't approve," Hihara said, before adding under his breath, "I now know why."

"It's not that I don't approve," Azuma replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Had he lost control of everything? His wife's illness, Kahoko, his life, his sister? He felt useless and embarrassed, but it took letting his rage build into nearly beating his best friend into a pulp to realize that he no longer had everything in his hands. He should be used to this. He should be used to having his fate told to him. Why should Miyabi suffer the same fate as him?

Anxiety flooded his chest.

"I'm sorry Hihara," he whispered, hanging his head.

Hihara sighed, ignoring the bruise forming on his cheek to comfort his long time friend. He sat down next to his friend and wrapped an arm around Azuma's shoulders.

"Look, I know how hard work and married life is for you. Miyabi told me. I won't pretend to understand everything, but we have been worried. Especially Miyabi."

Normally, he would've felt good to know someone out there was worried about something other than his marital status, or how he was doing in the child creation department, or business or public relations.

He leaned forward and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

Kahoko found the building she was looking for. Normally she would be intimidated, but she was in too much of a fury to really comprehend that she was going into a large business building with high ranking professionals in the business world. She asked security where to find Yunoki's office and then rode the elevator to the very floor. Everything else was a blur. She wanted answers. Closure was long gone.

She strode through the office.

"You can't go in there," the secretary called as Kahoko strode right past her.

"He can fuck his appointments," she spat, not even glancing at the secretary.

"No I really mean you shouldn't go there—fine, your funeral."

She opened the door to find Yunoki alone, a bottle of scotch in his hand. He turned and gave a sickening grin.

"Ah, Kahoko I-"

He wasn't able to finish as she slapped him hard.

"You're married!?" she slapped him again. "I ought to castrate you and make a necklace out of your lying teeth."

Yunoki remained as calm as he could, but clearly he was not in the mood to be judged based on his moral grounds by another who was committing the same crime.

"You call me a liar?"

"No, not a liar. A philanderer and an adulterer."

Yunoki gave a hollow bought of laughter, "Hello, Pot. I'm Kettle."

"No, YOU'RE Pot!" Kahoko spat, thrusting a violent and judging finger at him, right in his face.

Azuma didn't like that. He grabbed her wrist and wrenched her over, sending her sprawling over his desk. His pens, scotch, and keyboard flying off the desk, but he didn't much care.  
Kahoko did not expect that. Nor did she expect to get hurt. She bumped her hip hard on the corner as he did that. No doubt it was going to bruise. Aside from that, she was shocked and began to feel a twinge of fear as Yunoki undid his tie, and cupped his own groin, massaging vigorously as he moved towards the desk and pinned her.

"You have no idea, Kahoko. You think you know who I am and my feelings, but you have no clue. And yet you dare judge me."

She caught her breath as she stared into his face. Her shocked expression soured into one of disgust.

"You are cheating on your sick wife. Do you really thing that's fair for her? Waiting in bed for you while you are out and about sticking your cock in every female that moves."

Yunoki seethed and grabbed her jaw roughly. She could tell by the vein that was pulsing in his head, that he was angry. Very angry.

"What about poor man Ousaki? Surely he believes his little violinist is pure in her affections. Little does he realize that he's been sharing your body with me."

Kahoko slapped him, not realizing a tear was escaping her eye. Azuma turned back, eyes flashing. She slapped him again and he reeled the second time as he bit his lip with the impact, causing it to bleed. Kahoko took that moment to try to scramble off the desk. She almost reached the door, when she felt a hard body push her against it, pinning her there.

"I never realized how ungrateful you are," Yunoki growled, pressing against her, his hand on her thigh, hastily going up her skirt.

"Yunoki, no!" she said sternly, feeling her stomach get a bit unsettled.

"Your body said otherwise in the past, and it does now," he said flatly as his hand delved into her panties, going straight for her core. Kahoko shuddered.

"It's not about what my body wants," she replied. Enough was enough. "It's about what I want, and preserving what moral compass I have left."

Unsatisfied, Yunoki turned her around to face him, "I call bullshit on that."

He unzipped his trousers, reaching inside and pulling himself out. Kahoko was a tad surprised to see him already hard.

Closing her eyes, she replied, "I'm serious Yunoki. It's over."

She thought her words left no room for rebuttal, but Yunoki's harsh breathing and unwillingness to even budge was an indication that that maybe she should have sounded stronger. Plus, that little horny thing in the back of her head was telling her to just let Yunoki have his way. For so long had she tried to destroy that thing. That time was now.

"I said n—"

Yunoki grabbed her jaw and plunged his tongue inside her mouth, his body flushed against hers, moaning into her mouth. His aggressiveness served to take what will she had away, stealing her strength.

He pulled away, "We had an understanding at that dinner Kahoko. Its just affection and the wonder of what our bodies can do together. That I see is separate from any sort of what I hold for my wife. Or you perhaps whatever…you have with that man."  
Kahoko tried to refute his assessment, but he just open mouth kissed her again. She could taste the little bit of blood that was on his lip.  
"Besides, if you really wanted to make things hard for me, you'll stop wearing dresses and skirts and wear slacks instead," he growled, reaching under her skirt and tearing her panties to the side, and, without warning, plunged himself inside her.

Azuma had to hold her up as the sudden impact and feel of him going all the way inside her took her breath and strength away.

She felt like someone shoved a pike inside her. It felt like Yunoki was going to tear into her ribcage. Her strength didn't regenerate in time before Yunoki repined her against the door and began to move. She could only moan unintelligible words.

Outside, Yunoki's secretary and a few of the assistants stopped dead, hearing the banging on against the door and loud moans on the otherside. No one dared to make a sound, just giving each other aghast and curious looks, even as the banging grew faster.

The groaning stopped and in its stead was heavy, hot breathing. Kahoko managed to wrap her legs around his waist, squeezing him. Yunoki grunted.

His orgasm was long and it felt like it wasn't ever going end, his member just kept pumping and pulsing. As soon as he sure he was finished and wasn't going to make a mess when he pulled out, he loosened his grip on her and pulled from her womb. No words were spoken as Kahoko inched to the floor and Yunoki tucked himself back in with a breathless sniff.

Azuma got down on the floor and tried to help Kahoko clean herself up. Easier said than done because she looked thoroughly debauched. He helped her up.

"I have tickets to an opera in a few days. You should come."

Mind still fogged from the rough tryst, she nodded, "Fine. Fine…"

Yunoki reached down and tugged out a few wrinkles from her dress. Not that her looking clean would hide the noise they made. Thankfully, when it comes to Yunoki CEOs this wasn't the weirdest thing people had to start rumors with. He felt that he had nothing to fear from gossipy employees in his floor.

He opened the door, to find the assistants all simultaneously going back to work at the same time.

Kahoko shook her head and left for the elevator, feeling too exhausted to even be embarrassed.

* * *

A/N: Not much to say about this one. So throw whatever comments you want at me.


End file.
